Arc Theory
by Centurion Maximo
Summary: Teams RWBY and NPR are transported into a theater to see alternate versions of their blonde knight friend.
1. Intro

Teams RWBY and JNPR were just waking up from being unconscious for almost three hours. The first to wake up was Ruby Rose.

"Where are we?" Ruby asked. She woke up fully and saw that they were in a theater of some sort.

"Not in Beacon, that's for sure." Yang answered.

"What was your first clue, Yang?" Weiss asked rhetorically.

"I'd like to figure out who brought us here in the first place." Ren added.

"Same here." Blake said.

"Wait. Where's Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah!" Nora exclaimed. "Where's Fearless Leader?!"

"What if he's hurt?" Ruby worried.

"If he's hurt, I'll break the legs of whoever did it!" Nora shouted.

" **He is safe. Don't worry." A voice said out of nowhere.**

"Who are you?" Ren asked.

" **I am Centurion Maximo, but just call me Centurion." The now named voice answered.**

"Where's Jaune?" Pyrrha almost cried.

" **Don't worry. He is fine." Centurion said. "He is unharmed. I have somewhat frozen time in your dimension. If I bring anyone else from your world here, they will be unfrozen in time."**

That made everyone (Even Weiss) sigh in relief to find out their friend was unharmed and well. Blake decided to speak up. "Is there a reason why you've brought us here?"

" **In fact, yes. There is a reason. I brought you all here to observe different versions of the blonde knight."**

"If I may ask, why?" Ren asked.

"I agree with Ren." Pyrrha said. "Why are we seeing different versions of Jaune?"

" **Because there's more to Jaune Arc than meets the eye. Now, to warn you all, some of these versions will be happy and bright, dark and gritty, sad and somber. So, remember to brace yourselves sometimes." Centurion explained.**

"Got it." Everyone said.

" **Good. Now, let's get started with the first one." Centurion said.**

Everyone then sat in their seats as the room darkened and the TV in the wall turned and started up the first alternate version of their blonds knight friend they would see.

 **Alright. Done the intro. Sorry if it's short. some of the alternate versions will be based on video game trailers while others will be based on movies, video games, TV shows, etc.**


	2. Dustlink: Battle For Remnant

"Alright!" Yang exclaimed as she was excited to start watching. "I wonder what we're gonna see first."

"Hopefully, it's something action packed!" Nora cheered.

"I'm hoping for something mellow and calm." Ren added.

Nora lightly punched Ren in the shoulder. "Of course you'd like that, Ren." She said.

"What are you hoping to see, Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

Pyrrha kept silent for a minute as what she really wanted to see was a romance one with her and Jaune as the focus, sharing a passionate kiss in a romantic setting.

"It's pretty obvious what P-money wants to see with vomit-boy." Yang teased. Hearing that made Pyrrha turn bright red in embarrassment as she attempted to cover her face with her hands.

"Yang! Stop embarrassing Pyrrha." Ruby said.

"Guys. I think it's starting." Blake said.

 **Scene opens with a woman with white skin, red eyes, and black clothing sitting on a throne with a horde of Grimm in the back and several people (Both human and faunus kneeling before her)**

Ruby looked at the screen and recognized the raven haired girl. "Isn't that Cinder?" She asked everyone.

Everyone then looked at the screen intently for a minute until Weiss shouted "Holy shit! It is!"

"Then, those two we saw with her…" Yang started.

"...Are bad guys, too!" Nora finished.

"How could we have been so fucking blind?!" Blake cursed.

"At least we know who and where our enemy is right now." Ren pointed out.

"Renny's right." Nora said. "Now we know who's legs to break."

" **I have waited so long for this…" The dark figure said slightly moving her hand on her throne. Scene change to black, white, and red ships flying through space.**

"Ah. So this is a sci-fi based one." Pyrrha said, a little disappointed.

"How long has that woman waiting for?" Weiss questioned.

"Long enough to say what she just said." Blake answered.

" **We will sacrifice the worlds of Remnant to the harvest!" The figure proclaimed with a booming voice. Scene changes showing Grimm walking on different worlds, some actually bipedal and almost humanoid.**

'Those Grimm are really creepy…" Yang shuddered.

"Tell me about it." Ruby whimpered.

"Why are there humanoid grimm?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"A terrible fate will befall these worlds, it seems." Ren said.

 **Screen fade to black and lights up showing a blonde boy, fairly muscular, wearing white and golden armor with blue eyes, white and gold combat boots running onto the bridge of a ship with another blonde with lilac eyes long, golden hair wearing yellow, brown, and black armor, aviator goggles, brown boots, and black and yellow fingerless gloves, a shorter redhead with red and black armor, black leggings, and red and black boots, a black haired girl wearing black, white, and purple armor with cat ears, and black boots, and a white haired girl wearing pristine white armor with her hair in a long ponytail, and white high heels.**

"Yeah! It's us!" Ruby shouted happily.

"Damn! I look hot in that!" Yang admired.

"Really, Yang." Pyrrha said with a hint a cynicism rolling her eyes. "You have to admire your body every chance you."

"Uh, yeah I do." Yang replied like it was obvious.

"How can you run in heels, Weiss?" Blake asked.

"Years of practice." Weiss replied simply.

"At least we're seeing Fearless Leader on screen!" Nora shouted happily.

Pyrrha was having a nosebleed at how good this Jaune looked.

" **What are we waiting for?" Jaune asked sarcastically. Scene change to Jaune getting into his ship: Crocea Mors. "Let's get out there." Scene change to his ship powering up.**

"Hubba, hubba. Look at vomit-boy…" Yang purred.

"YANG!" Pyrrha shouted with a glare at the blonde.

"What? Look at him." Yang said, pointing to the screen.

"His voice…" Ruby began to fantasize, getting a weird feeling between her thighs.

"I will say, he looks good in this." Weiss admitted, actually sporting a slight blush on her cheeks and a slight smile forming on her lips.

 **Sgt Ironwood's voice is heard on the comms. "Go show them what Dustlink can do." Scene change to Jaune's ship entering space with Ruby (Crescent Rose), Yang (Ember Celica), Weiss (Myrtenaster), and Bake (Gambol Shroud).**

 **(Music starts up) Scene changes to different worlds. Multiple shots of the hero's ships and the grimm.**

" **The Legion is growing." Jaune said.**

"Is that what the Grimm are called in this world?" Ren asked.

"Seems like it." Blake said.

 **Scene change to Jaune talking with the others. "There aren't enough of us."**

"Well, crap." Ruby and Nora pouted.

"Don't worry, you two." Yang said. "Jaune must have a plan."

"I have no doubt that he does." Pyrrha added.

" **We need to find help from every planet in Remnant." Jaune said as scene changes show him and company fighting the Legion on different planets. One of the scenes involves Ruby in her ship firing a plasma burst, destroying the grimm it made contact with.**

Ruby's eyes lit up at her ship having a plasma cannon while her teammates just rolled their eyes.

 **Scene changes continue showing off the different worlds and their atmospheres and a quick scene involving Yang outfitting her ship with a quad fire dust cannon.**

"Looks like I'm gonna be too hot to handle. Eh?" Yang punned, earning a chorus of groans.

"Goddammit, Yang." Ruby groaned.

 **Scene change to a brown haired girl with rabbit ears wearing brown armor, short brown boots, and has a rabbit tattoo on her left shoulder pad walking up to Jaune.**

"Hey! It's Velvet!" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby, please keep your volume down." Blake groaned holding her ears.

"Oh. Sorry." Ruby apologized sheepishly.

" **The more of us there are, the stronger each of us is." Velvet said as she and Jaune shook hands.**

" **Exactly." Jaune said with a smile.**

"Yes. Teamwork is best prefered." Ren said stoically.

"We're stronger together." Pyrrha added with a smile.

 **More scenes changes of space battles. Screen fades to black. The screen then lights us again instantly to show Jaune on one of the planets about to battle a large, bipedal grimm with the figure's voice saying "You must feed my legion." Jaune has his ship activate his energy weapons and he begins to fire.**

"Well, that's not ominous." Blake said sarcastically.

 **More scene changes on the planets and battles. "Salem isn't going to stop until we end this." Jaune's voice said.**

"So, that's the woman's name." Ruby said.

 **More battle scenes on planets and in space when the screen suddenly fades to black, lighting up to show Yatsuhashi in full jade green armor with a full battle helmet. "I will finish this." He said. Finishing battle scenes when the screen gradually fades to black and the room lights up.**

"That…" Ruby started.

"Was…" Yang continued.

"AWESOME!" Nora finished.

"I will say, Jaune has good leadership skills." Weiss said, earning an intense glare from Pyrrha. Weiss saw the glare and knew what it was saying. She knew that she hadn't treated Jaune right, instead being an ice cold bitch to him. Well, she gained a new resolve to make it up to him.

"Jaune had a good level of confidence." Blake observed.

"We had spaceships with awesome weapons and we were fighting grimm in space!" Ruby shouted gushing over what she had just seen.

 **This one is based on the Starlink: Battle For Atlas trailer. I really wanted to write this one first, so I'm sorry. This was the first one that came to mind.**


	3. Star Arc

**I'm really sorry about the long wait for the next chapter. I've been thinking long and hard about this chapter, and looking at all of the requests I've gotten. Well, now I'm back to working on Arc Theory.**

 **Inspiration: Star Fox: The Battle Begins Animated Short**

"I wonder what we're gonna see next." Yang said with enthusiasm.

"Hopefully, it's another action-packed one!" Nora cheered.

"Please let this one be something calmer." Blake and Ren groaned.

"What about you, p-money? What do you hope to see next?" Yang asked her redhead friend.

Pyrrha sighed. "I honestly hope to see something romantic." She said, her face red.

"Of course you want to see one where you have Jaune all to yourself." Ruby said, making Pyrrha's face redden more and she began to sputter.

"I think the next one is starting." Weiss said as the screen lit up and the room darkened.

 **A large, gray ship is seen traveling through space with the Arc family symbol on one of the tailfins.**

"Is that ship Jaune's?" Weiss asked, stunned.

"I see his symbol on it, so it must be." Ren replied.

"That ship looks so cool!" Nora shouted. "Ren, can I have one?"

"No, Nora. You can't." Ren said stoically.

 **Someone is seen walking through the halls of the ship. This someone had blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, fox ears, white and golden yellow combat boots, dark blue pants and t-shirt, white gloves, and a white and gold jacket with his family symbol on it.**

"Oh, cool! Jaune's a faunus in this one." Ruby said.

"A fox faunus from the look of it." Pyrrha observed, silently ogling the faunus version of her long-time crush.

"Damn! Another good piece of eye-candy." Yang ogled.

Blake was just sitting silently in her seat, drooling slightly at the screen. _"Have I gone to heaven?"_ She thought, not noticing that her nose was bleeding.

" **My name is Jaune. Jaune Arc. My father sadly passed away five years ago in the line of duty. Wanting to carry on his great legacy, I brought his team out of retirement."**

"He's lost family, too..." Ruby said with a saddened tone. Yang, Nora, and Ren went to comfort their friend and teammate.

"It's okay, Ruby. It's okay." Yang said soothingly.

Ruby sniffled slightly. "Thanks, guys..."

" **Star Arc..." Jaune continued. "The elite team that he founded and died fighting for." He looks into the room he entered and sees his three teammates and a strange droid operating the ship.**

"That robot is strange looking." Yang and Nora blurted out.

" **I've recruited the best teammates a guy could ask for, such as a brilliant young inventor and close friend from my academy days: Ruby Rose." He says as Ruby, who is wearing her usual combat attire finally wakes up from her nap.**

Everyone, even Weiss, snickered at the young redhead's antics.

"You never change, you dolt." Weiss said playfully.

"Hey!" Ruby pouted.

"You look so cute when you wake up." Yang giggled.

"Yaanngg..." Ruby groaned.

 **Jaune turns his head to another teammate playing a video game. "Then there's Lie Ren. A hotshot, but cocky flyboy who can be a handful at times, but he's still one of the best pilots I've ever known." Suddenly, the sound of Ren losing the game could be heard.**

"Well, so much for being a great pilot, Ren." Yang remarked sarcastically.

"Yang, Ren doesn't need your sarcasm." Nora said, defending the ninja.

" _How could I make a stupid mistake?"_ Ren groaned.

" **Goddamn it!" Ren shouted in frustration as he threw his controller to the floor.**

 **Jaune face-palmed at seeing this, and sighed as Ruby walked over to him. "Like I said, the teammates a guy could ask for."**

" **Are you having a hard time here?" Ruby asked, causing Ren to turn his head and say "Huh?"**

" **Ruby! What are you?..." Ren tried to say, but he was cut off as the redhead started to attach a device to his head.**

"That looks like a Dragon Ball Z scouter." Yang observed.

 **Ren was grunting as Ruby was attaching the device to his head. "Oh, will you just hold still. It's just a visor I whipped up." She said as Ren began to argue. "Stop it, Ruby. Get your hands off me." "Oh, come. Just try it out." Meanwhile, Jaune walked to a couch and sat down, leaning his head back.**

" **I'm bored as hell." Jaune said.**

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Of course he's bored." She groaned.

"I'm starting to like this version of vomit-boy. He's carefree and looks good to boot." Yang said with a wide smile.

"Of course you like this version of him." Weiss said.

"Are you telling me you don't like what you see, Ice-Queen?" Yang argued back. Weiss couldn't find a suitable retort for her blonde teammate's question.

" **It has been two weeks since our last mission." Ruby agreed. "I'm seriously sick of eating canned food."**

 **Meanwhile, Ren was trying out the visor Ruby gave him. "So guys, what do you think we should eat first when we get to Corneria?" She asked, looking at a pamphlet/brochure.**

"Oh, now I know what this one's based off of." Nora said, a light bulb going off in her head.

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not telling." Nora replied in a sing-song voice.

" **Well, where do you think we should go?" Jaune asked back.**

" **I was thinking here..." She was cut off however by a booming voice. "HEY!"**

"That voice..." Pyrrha said.

"No way..." Yang added.

"It can't be." Blake continued.

" **This is no time to relax!" The man walking up to the two shouted. The man had hare ears, a moustache, and similar attire to Jaune, but his jacket and pants were red.**

"PROFESSOR PORT?!" Everyone screamed loudly.

"He's in this?!" Nora shouted.

"Apparently, he is." Ren said, equally stunned.

"And he's a faunus as well." Blake said quietly as she was still ogling Jaune.

" **That's Peppy Port. My father's oldest friend and wingman. A seasoned pro that holds the team together, but also a nagger." Jaune said.**

" **Look at all this crap lying around. Were you people raised in a barn." He nagged, obviously frustrated as he started picking up garbage. Meanwhile, Ren beat the level of his game.**

" **Alright!" Ren shouted triumphantly.**

"Go, Ren!" Nora cheered.

" **No yelling!" Peppy shouted.**

"Party pooper..." Nora groaned.

"This Port is no fun at all..." Ruby groaned.

" **Hey! Which one of you three screwed around with my stuff?!"**

 **Of course, none of them were listening to him. "Why don't we go to this seafood place and eat some crab?" Ruby suggested. "Are you three deaf?!"**

 **Peppy then found what he was looking for. Ruby became curious and walked over. "What's that?' She asked.**

 **Peppy then held it up for her to see. "It's a good luck charm, made out of General Ironwood's fur as a symbol of friendship." He explained.**

" **Out of his fur?' Jaune asked sceptically.**

" **No sexual relationship there." Ren remarked.**

" **QUIET!" Peppy shouted again while attaching the trinket to his belt. "Come on, you guys. The Cornerian Army and Andross's forces have been fighting for years now, and here you three are always joking around."**

"So, this Andross must be the bad guy in this one." Pyrrha said.

" **There's nothing to worry about. Corneria's defences are totally top-notch. There's no way Andross could break through them." Ruby said. Suddenly, the ship's alarm system went off.**

"Nice going, you dunce. You jinxed it." Weiss groaned.

"Hey! It's an alternate me!" Ruby retorted.

" **Penny! Report!" Jaune commanded.**

" **Distress signal has been received. Communications open." Penny responded.**

"Oh..." Everyone said.

 **A screen lit up, showing General Ironwood, who was a dog faunus. "Star Arc, come in! Do you read me?" He asked. "General Ironwood! What's going on?" Jaune asked back.**

" **Corneria City is under attack from Andross's forces." General Ironwood responded. The four stared in surprise at what was transpiring on the planet.**

" **What is that?" Ren asked, seeing a strange vortex of some kind.**

" **No. It can't be..." Peppy said quietly.**

 **The screen changed to multiple shots of the attack. "Is that what you wanted, Rubes?'Ren asked sarcastically.**

" **No! Of course not!" Ruby responded quickly. Meanwhile, Peppy just stared at the screen with sweat running down his face.**

"Anyone feel that Peppy knows more than he's letting on?" Yang asked.

"Yep." Everyone agreed.

" **General! What's your status? Please respond!" Jaune shouted.**

" **I don't understand. Why aren't they attacking the tower?" Ren asked no one in particular. "They caught the Cornerian Army completely off guard, so why not blow it to pieces now while they have the edge?"**

"That's a good point." Blake said.

"Is the tower not the main objective then?' Weiss asked herself.

" **I know what these invaders really want." General Ironwood said. 'It's me."**

" **The ship has entered Corneria's orbit." Penny announced.**

" **Star Arc! Move Out!' Jaune shouted.**

" **Right!" Everyone else shouted as they started running down the hallway.**

" **Damnit! I was looking forward to some time off!" Ruby complained.**

" **Jeez! How'd they get through the planet's defences?" Ren asked.**

" **Teleportation!" Peppy swiftly answered. "They used teleportation!"**

" **How could Andross even have that kind of tech?" Ruby asked.**

" **We can worry about that later. " Jaune replied. "Right now, we need to figure out how to get the aggressors away from the general!"**

" **Well, the way they're homing in on him suggests they're using advanced bio-tracking tech." Ruby deduced.**

"Good deduction, sis." Yang said, high-fiving her younger sister.

"I'll admit, nice work." Weiss smiled.

" **So? What's your point?" Ren asked.**

" **Well, if we had a way to erase his life signs, then..." Ren cut her off there. "We want to save him, not off him, you crazy tech geek!" He shouted.**

 **Ruby pouted at that. "Hey!"**

"Ren. Why are you being ruse to my sister?" Yang asked cracking her knuckles.

"It's an alternate me, Yang." Ren replied.

" **Wait! Hold up!" Peppy shouted suddenly and Ruby understood why.**

" **Does Peppy have to go to the washroom every single time?" Ren asked, irritated.**

 **Peppy and Ruby then caught to Jaune and Ren who were waiting for them. Jaune saw that Peppy's good luck charm was gone, and he had a pretty good idea it would come up later on. The four then slid through long tubes to their individual ships named Arcwings, and started them up for the fight on the planet below.**

"Those ships look so awesome!" Ruby gushed. "And I'm piloting one of them!"

" **Hey, guys." Ruby said. "Put on your new visors."**

" **It's game time then." Ren smirked.**

" **Alright, people! Time to rock and roll!" Jaune shouted, and the four Arcwings launched out of the bigger ship, flying down to Corneria's surface to save the general. Minutes later, they were flying in formation just above an ocean.**

"That is cool!" Yang exclaimed.

"That is pretty sweet." Pyrrha admitted.

" **Everyone! Check your G-diffuser systems!" Jaune commanded.**

" **I'm fine." Ren replied coolly.**

" **I'm ok." Ruby said with a cheer.**

" **All systems go!" Peppy replied sternly.**

" **I'm taking you all down!" Ren said, cockiness evident in his voice as he shot down four enemy fighters with four shots.**

" **This new visor's not too bad, Ruby." He complimented.**

' **Penny. How's the evac going?" Jaune asked.**

" **Evacuation of civilians is complete." Penny answered.**

"At least everyone's evacuated." Weiss said, letting everyone sigh a breath of relief.

" **This looks like someone poked a hornet's nest." Ren said observing the number of enemies.**

" **Remember to use your brakes!" Peppy reminded.**

 **The battle was going on for a few minutes, but thanks to Ruby and Peppy's special missiles that mimicked General Ironwood's life signs made from Peppy's trinket, they were able to get the enemies away from the tower, thus enabling them to use their bomb volley on them, blasting them to pieces. Suddenly, a much larger ship appeared through the vortex.**

" **How dare you interfere with my mission! I'll squash you like the insects you are!" Tha ape faunus shouted over the comms.**

"You think this guy's a relative of Sun?" Yang joked, only to get her shoulder punched lightly by the cat faunus.

' **So, that must be the boss man." Ren deduced.**

 **Jaune ordered Ruby and Peppy to hang back while he and Ren dealt with the enemy. This ship had a multitude of weapons ranging from energy blasters to guided missile launchers. It took a lot of skill to dodge all the blasts being fired at them, but ultimately, they were able to turn the tide and destroy the enemy ship from within.**

" **My Lord! I've failed!" The ape faunus screamed as his ship crashed and exploded.**

"Guess that guy was really _monkey_ -ing around, eh, eh?" Yang punned, getting a response of groans from the rest.

"Goddamn it, Yang." Ruby groaned.

 **Pretty soon, the four were headed back into space. "We're heading out! Everyone report!" Jaune commanded.**

" **I'm good." Ren replied cockily.**

"I like this attitude change, Renny. It suits you." Nora said with a smile.

"Of course you do." Ren said.

" **I was worried there." Ruby said.**

" **You're becoming more like your father. A great man. He'd be damn proud of you if he were alive." Peppy said, smiling.**

"Awww..." Everyone said at those words.

"That's sweet of him to say." Ruby said.

"Agreed." Pyrrha said.

"That makes him less of a killjoy from earlier." Yang added.

"Happy ending!" Nora cheered, high-fiving Yang.

 **However, little did they know that someone was watching everything that had transpired on Corneria, and that someone was Andross. "So, Jaune Arc, eh." He said before laughing menacingly.**

"Okay...ominous ending instead." Nora corrected.

"From what I saw of his features, I think this Andross was an ape faunus as well." Blake said.

"It may have been another sci-fi one, but I think this one was far more enjoyable." Weiss said.

"Aww. You have a crush on faunus Jaune." Yang teased.

Weiss began to sputter, trying to think up a response.

'I'm starting to like watching these." Ruby said. "Now I can't wait for the next one."

 **Sorry that I took a while to update, everyone. I'm back now with this chapter. As usual, please let me know what you want to see next in the comments.**


	4. My Name is Arcimus Prime

**Hey, everyone. Here is a new chapter of Arc Theory. I hope I can update regularly now, but here is the next chapter. Please enjoy.**

 **Inspiration: Transformers: Dark Cybertron #2**

"I can't get over the fact how awesome that one was." Nora said happily

"Damn! Vomit-Boy was a hunk." Yang sighed dreamily.

"Yang, stop." Blake pleaded, still having a nosebleed.

"Whoa. Blake, what's with the nosebleed?" Yang asked.

Blake didn't answer. She didn't have to. Her facial expression said it all. Her mind was still ogling Jaune as a faunus and how toned his body was.

"I agree with you, Yang." Pyrrha said.

"Do you really have to talk about this?" Ruby asked, her face red with embarrassment.

Weiss and Ruby were sitting in silence. Ruby had developed a crush on the blonde knight after a time, but was scared to act on those feelings because of Pyrrha, and she didn't want their friendship to be destroyed if it went wrong. Weiss, on the other hand was starting to feel really bad for how she'd been treating Jaune. She didn't want to admit it, but she admired his persistence in asking her out. A bunch of negative thoughts began flooding her mind. _"How could Jaune ever be in love with a heartless bitch like me?"_ She thought to herself with a somber expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Weiss?" Ruby asked concerned.

"Nothing, Ruby." Weiss sighed.

Ruby chose to not press it further for now. The scythe wielder wasn't stupid however. She knew her teammate's somber mood had something to do with Jaune. She would bring it up again, but in a more private setting.

 **In a desolate wasteland of a dimension known as the Dead Universe, a small group of Autobots had been captured by Nova Prime, a fallen Prime seeking to control the universe. Now, the small group of large robots were trying to escape while blasting through what seemed to be undead robots.**

"Okay. Who would call another dimension The Dead Universe?" Yang asked no one slightly unnerved.

"That is one of the creepiest names I've ever heard." Blake said genuinely frightened a little.

"Creepier than the apparent robot zombies?" Weiss asked rhetorically.

"...Fair point." Blake relented.

" **This way, people!" The silver and gray robot seemingly with mechanical gray hair shouted with a moderate male voice.**

" **Hey, Powershot. Couldn't you have picked a route without the robozombies?" The yellow, purple, and brown robot with long, flowing blonde hair asked in a female voice.**

"Oh my god." Ruby said. "Yang, I think that robot is you!"

Yang had to look closer to find out. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Holy crap, Rubes! You're right!" She shouted. She looked closer again to confirm it, and she saw that it was her, just as a machine. 'Damn! Even as a robot, I'm smoking hot!"

"Really, Yang?" Pyrrha deadpanned.

"She feels that she has to admire every version of herself ever since we got here." Blake explained.

" **Robozombies, Emberheart?" The white, golden yellow, and blue robot with short, blonde hair asked in confusion with a deep voice.**

" **Well Arcimus, I don't see anyone else coming up with a name!" The blonde robot exclaimed.**

"That robot's Fearless Leader!" Nora cheered.

"How can you tell, Nora?" Ren asked.

"The color scheme and the hair." Nora answered.

"I know he's a robot in this one, but that voice is so dreamy..." Yang said, drooling a little.

"I agree with you there." Pyrrha said.

"Same here." Blake agreed, her nosebleed increasing.

 **Another robot with orange hair started coughing. "You have to hold on, Hat Trick. We'll get you the help you need." Arcimus said.**

 **Meanwhile, Emberheart had finished off the last robozombie with her gauntlets. "Alright! That's the last of them for now." She said.**

 **A minute later, they walked into a room where a gray, red, and black colored robot was lying in a strange device.**

"Is that robot Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked tearing up slightly.

" **Steelwing?" Arcimus asked no one.**

" **Over there." Powershot answered pointing to the old bot.**

" **Uhhh..." Steelwing groaned.**

" **Damn it! No sign of Nova. That's a shame." Emberheart said as they walked up to Steelwing.**

" **Don't worry, Steelwing. We'll have you out in a minute." Powershot said.**

 **Arcimus turned to Hat Trick. "Hat Trick, guard the door while we free Steelwing." He commanded.**

" **Yes, sir." Hat Trick obeyed. They then started to disconnect and free Steelwing.**

" **Emberheart? A hand with these cables, please." Arcimus said.**

" **Sure. However, I have to ask, what's the plan after this?" She asked.**

"Yeah. What's the plan?" Blake asked.

" **Well, in ascending order: Save Steelwing, beat Nova, go home, and make everything better." Arcimus answered.**

"Solid plan." Ren said.

 **Suddenly, Emberheart began telling Arcimus about the numbers on her hand. The truth was that she actually smuggled a Decepticon criminal aboard her ship: The Ember Celica, but the criminal got loose, and killed quite a few people, and instead of accepting responsibility, she let her best friend take the blame.**

"You smuggled a criminal onto your ship?!" Weiss screamed wide eyed at her blonde teammate.

"Alternate universe!" Yang shouted, trying to defend herself.

 **Emberheart continued with her somber tale, explaining that the remaining crew voted and 89 people wanted her gone, but Arcimus cut her off by saying she should've resigned, stating that she had the vote because she thought that she'd win, and finished by sternly telling her that he wasn't there to absolve her of her guilt.**

'Well, screw you too!" Yang shouted, her eyes turning red.

"He has a point, Yang." Weiss said.

"And I don't think he means to sound like that, but the years of war have probably taken a toll on this Jaune emotionally." Bake added.

Yang thought about that for a couple minutes until she relented and her eyes changed back to their usual lilac color. "Yeah. You two do have good points."

 **A minute later, they were able to get Steelwing back on his feet.**

"Yay!" Ruby and Yang cheered.

"Now, they can get out of there!" Nora cheered.

 **However, at that moment, Nova Prime walked in and threw the now passed out Hat Trick at Steelwing, knocking him back down.**

"Damn it!" Ruby and Yang shouted, their cheer gone in an instant.

" **Stay there." Nova said in a female voice. "I'm not done with you."**

"That voice... It's Cinder!" Ruby shouted.

" **However, let's not put this off any longer, Arc. You, me, and destiny." Nova said, getting into a combat stance along with Arcimus.**

"Go, Jaune!" Yang and Pyrrha cheered.

"Kick her ass, Fearless Leader!" Nora shouted at the screen.

"You better win, Jaune." Weiss said quietly.

 **The battle then began. A large amount of robozombies flooded the room. Powershot, Emberheart, and Steelwing began to fight them while Arcimus Prime fought Nova Prime. Unfortunately, Nova proved to be stronger and started whaling on him. "This ends here, Jaune Arc! I control this universe, and I will control yours!" She screamed as she punched him in the face, his mouth spitting out a little bit of blood.**

"Oh man. That was a hard hit." Blake groaned.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha said quietly.

" **If you stand between us and freedom, you don't stand a chance." Arcimus said with no fear in his voice. "So don't worry, everyone. I've got this." He put his fists up.**

"A bit cocky, isn't he." Weiss said.

"I don't think that's cockiness." Ren said.

 **Nova Prime chuckled evilly. "I don't think you know what you've got...or who." She said after transforming into another fallen Autobot.**

" **Sentinel Prime!" Arcimus shouted in surprise.**

"She can shapeshift?!" Yang shouted.

"That's not fair!" Ruby cried.

" **Are you sure?" She shifted again into another fallen comrade. "ZETA?!" Arcimus shouted in astonishment.**

" **I made you what you are, Jaune." She said.**

"What does she mean?" Pyrrha growled.

" **You're fighting me when you should be helping me!" Nova Prime shouted while sending an uppercut to Arcimus, causing more blood so spill out of his mouth.**

"Come on, Jaune!" Nora shouted.

"Dodge those punches!" Yang screamed.

" **Our race stands above all others, and you and I have a duty to it's destiny. We're the master, Jaune Arc! The legacy of Primes: To perfect worlds, lives within me! I know you admired Zeta as he made you what you are today: A Prime!" She shouted as she shifted in Arcimus himself, delivering a hammerfist to the back of his head, sending him face-first to the ground.**

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried, tears starting to flow down her face.

"Get up!" Ruby shouted, tears also streaming.

"Don't give up, Vomit Boy! You never give up! Get up!" Yang screamed angrily, tears leaving her eyes.

"You can do it, Fearless Leader!" Nora shouted.

"Keep fighting! Don't listen to her!" Blake screamed with tears streaming down.

"Don't let this bitch beat you down!" Weiss cried. "Don't leave me! You can't die!"

" **Do you see what I'm trying to teach you, Jaune? I'm what you could be if you gave in...stopped resisting." Nova Prime said with a hint of seduction while sending Arcimus to the ground yet again.**

"Don't you dare tempt him, you fucking bitch!" Pyrrha shouted with anger for Cinder evident in her voice.

"You stay away from him!" Ruby shouted angrily.

 **Emberheart ran to Arcimus Prime and tried helping him up. "You're not done yet. Come on. We'll fight her together." She said.**

" **I can't lay a punch on her!" He shouted.**

" **You can do this, Arc..." Arcimus sharply cut her off there. "Don't. Say. It." He said, defeat in his voice. "If I'm a Prime, I'm no better than Nova, no better than any of them. By perpetuating this lineage, I'm endorsing it."**

"That's not true, Jaune!" Weiss cried. "Don't listen to her!"

"Don't let her beat you!' Pyrrha shouted.

"He's letting her get to him." Ren said somberly.

" **Do you know who I've always wanted to be, Jaune?" Emberheart asked.**

" **I do, Yang, but that makes you a fool." He said somberly.**

" **You're wrong. Deep down, I always wanted to be you, the real you. All this talk about a corrupt lineage. When you became Arcimus Prime, no one knew about Nova or the rest. Back then, being a prime meant embodying certain standards of behaviour: Decency, integrity, morality, all sorts of things that pretenders like me act like they're unfashionable because they scare us. Listen, the universe will always need a Prime, but only if it's you."**

"That's a great inspirational speech, sis." Ruby said, still crying.

"Thanks, sis." Yang sniffled.

 **Suddenly, a laser blast shot forward, hitting Emberheart in the chest, resulting in her screaming in pain. "NOOOO!" Arcimus shouted.**

"YANG!" Everyone but her screamed.

Yang was trembling, clenching her fists when she let her anger at that scene out. "YOU BITCH!" She shrieked at the screen.

 **Arcimus turned to face Nova, clearly pissed off. "That was a mistake."**

" **The mistake was me hoping you'd listen to reason, but no matter. I've always felt the best thing about mistakes is correcting them!" She shouted, smugness in her voice. She fired another shot, but he dodged it. "You forget that I control this universe! Like everything here, you shall bend to my will!"**

"No he won't!" Yang shouted defiantly.

"He will destroy you!" Ruby, Weiss, and Blake screamed.

" **You're wrong. It's not anger I feel, Nova. It's confidence. Confidence that creatures like you never have the control you think you do. You don't control the universe, nor my legacy, nor me! He screamed as he ripped Nova's left arm off, causing her to shriek in pain.**

"That's it, Jaune!" Yang and Pyrrha cheered.

"Tear her apart!" Ruby and Nora shouted.

"Give her what she deserves!" Weiss, Blake, and Ren screamed.

" **Wait! Listen to reason! Jaune, please!" Nova screamed, begging for mercy now.**

"Oh no, you bitch! You get no mercy." Everyone said.

" **MY NAME IS ARCIMUS PRIME!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as he punched directly though Nova Prime's chest, extinguishing her spark, and thus killing her as her now lifeless corpse slumps to the ground.**

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

 **Miraculously, Emberheart got up, stunned and happy with what she just saw. "Amen to that."**

" **Well said kid." Steelwing said with a smile.**

" **Let's go home." Arcimus said.**

"Whoa! That was something." Yang said after minutes of silence.

"There were a couple moments that seemed like he wasn't going to triumph." Ren said.

"But he came through and won!" Nora cheered.

"Our Jaune does need to believe in himself more so that he can pull off stuff like that." Weiss said with a smile.

"That last minute lived up to my expectations." Ruby said.

"Same with mine." Blake said, still blushing over Jaune being confident.

"Jaune has a lot of potential, and if he can raise his confidence, sometimes with our help, he can become what Arcimus Prime is: A hero." Pyrrha said smiling.

 **Jaune Arc (Arcimus Prime)**

 **Qrow Branwen (Steelwing)**

 **Yang Xiao Long (Emberheart)**

 **Mercury Black (Powershot)**

 **Roman Torchwick (Hat Trick)**

 **Cinder Fall (Nova Prime)**

 **That took quite a bit of time to write, but in my opinion, it was worth it. The comic that this was inspired by has some of the greatest moments in Transformers comics. If you haven't heard of Transformers: Dark Cybertron, I recommend it. You can read it on .com. Sorry if you weren't expecting to see a comic inspired chapter. Please let me know what you think in the comments.**


	5. Whiterose Chat

**Hello, everyone. I'm back with another chapter of Arc Theory. This isn't a reaction chapter, but rather a short, private conversation chapter between Ruby and Weiss about Jaune. Like always, please let me know what you think in the comments.**

 **Inspiration: n/a**

Teams RWBY and NPR were calming down from their excitement of the last version of their blonde friend.

"Wow, Fearless Leader was so badass!" Nora cheered.

"He rose up and defeated his enemy." Pyrrha said smiling.

"With a little help from me, of course!" Yang slightly boasted.

"Yang, it took you nearly dying to motivate him. That moment nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!" Ruby grimly reminded in a serious tone.

Yang's expression deflated upon being reminded of that moment. "Oh. Right. Sorry about that, Rubes."

"Ruby. Can I talk to you for a bit, please?' Weiss asked.

"Sure, Weiss." Ruby replied.

The two then walked out of the theatre and into one of the more soundproof rooms for a private chat. Ruby still had the idea that her partner wanted to talk about Jaune, but she still kept that to herself.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Weiss stuttered for a minute while speaking. "I-It's about J-Jaune."

"About Jaune?" Ruby asked again.

"Y-Yes. I've always thought he could never amount to anything. I rejected him every time he tried to ask me out. I've been so cold and harsh to him ever since the start of Beacon. Now I've seen him as the leader of an elite team saving a planet, and the commander of a force of good, rising up to his enemy of the same corrupt lineage, and defeating that enemy." Weiss was starting to tear up. "Now I realize that he never loved me for my money or name, he loved me for who I am."

"Oh, Weiss..." Ruby said sadly.

"Suddenly, all these thoughts and questions plague my mind. All of them are negative." Weiss continued, but soon found herself breaking down onto the floor in tears. "All this time I've been a complete bitch to him! All he wanted was a chance to be with me, and I just kicked him down every time! WHY AM I SUCH A HEARTLESS BITCH?!"

Ruby saw Weiss crying her eyes out, and proceeded to help the best she could. "Weiss, look at me!" She said. Weiss looked up at her friend's serious look. "You are not a heartless bitch. I think because of people wanting you just for money, you didn't know how to express yourself. You are a good person, Weiss. Don't ever let your negativity and doubt rule you.

"But what do I do to make it up to him for being so cold to him all this time?" Weiss asked still crying.

"Give him a chance, hang out with him more, train him with specific topics, I could go on. My point is, be more of a friend to him if you really want to make it up to him, and I know you want to make it up to him." Ruby said.

Weiss stopped crying heavily and hugged Ruby tightly. "Thank you so much, Ruby. I know I haven't always shown it, but you are my bestie."

Hearing that made Ruby's eyes beam with happiness."Thank you, Weiss!" She exclaimed. The two remained hugging each other for two more minutes until they walked back into the theatre to watch the next alternate version of Jaune Arc.

 **Sorry that this chapter is short, but like I said, this wasn't a reaction chapter. It was a private conversation chapter. Like always though, please let me know what you think in the comments. Also, I have a few fanfiction ideas. Please let me know which one you want to see made first in the comments as well.**

 **Rwby x Transformers (Dustformers)**

 **Overwatch x Transformers (Can't think of a name)**

 **Rwby (Remnant's Heroes) (Inspired by Phoenix Champion's Twin Heroes of Remnant & Tronmaster5704's Remnant's Guardian Forces)**

 **Overwatch (Solaris Saga)**

 **Rwby Cinema (Multiverse Version)**


	6. Samurai Arc

**Hello, everyone. Here is the next reaction chapter for Arc Theory. This one is coming sooner than the last chapter, hopefully. Thanks to fan request, I'm working on Remnant's Heroes as well though I haven't published the start of it yet. Also, I think it's time to bring in a couple more characters into the story. Also, this chapter will be a little different. It will have multiple segments from multiple episodes. This chapter will focus on the darker tones these episodes bring.**

 **Inspiration: Samurai Jack Season 5**

Weiss and Ruby walked back into the theatre after their little heart to heart chat. Weiss's eyes weren't puffy anymore as she had a smile on her face again. Ruby felt proud of herself for cheering her best friend up. All she wanted was her friends to be happy. Suddenly, Weiss turned around to thank Ruby again.

"Again, thank you for cheering me up" Weiss said.

"No problem, Weiss. What're besties for. Just remember what I said." Ruby said.

"I will." Weiss said smiling.

Suddenly, Centurion walked into the room to check up on the viewing group. "How do you all like the alternate versions of Jaune you've seen so far?" He asked.

"They've been awesome!" Nora cheered.

"I have to say, Centurion. Seeing these different versions of Jaune has been kind of enlightening." Weiss said.

Blake didn't really say anything as she was thinking about the three different versions of Jaune she had just seen. Hot, heroic, joyful, she could go on. Blood started to pour out of her nose again.

"It's been great seeing him confident and rising up to the challenge." Pyrrha said.

"Thanks for the eye candy, dude!" Yang exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it so far, because it's time to start." Centurion said darkly.

"Wait. What do you mean it's time to start?" Ren and Blake asked suspiciously.

"I mean it's time to start some of the darker versions." Centurion answered.

Ruby gulped upon hearing that. "What kind of darker tones?" She asked, a little fearful.

"Oh, you'll see." Centurion said with a sinister smile. "Also, you'll be getting a couple more people in here." He then exited the room, leaving the group to their thoughts.

"I wonder what darker tones we'll see now." Ren pondered.

"I don't really want to think about it." Pyrrha groaned.

"I wonder who's going to join us in here." Weiss wondered.

"What's up, guys!' a voice shouted entering the room. The voice belonged to Sun. Him, Neptune, Velvet, and Coco all walked into the room.

"Do you guys know what you're doing here?" Sun asked.

"We're watching alternate versions of Jaune." Blake said.

"Well, what versions of Jaune have you guys seen so far?" Coco asked.

"We've seen one where he is a robot, rising up to the challenge defeating his enemy, one where he is the leader of an elite team saving an entire world, and where he is a captain in space." Weiss explained.

"Cool!" Sun exclaimed.

"However, Centurion just came into the room saying that some of the darker versions to start." Ruby said a little fearful.

"W-What kind of d-darker versions?" Velvet asked equally fearful.

"Why don't we get started." Coco said.

"Agreed." Ren said.

" **Fifty years have passed, but I do not age. Time has lost its effect on me, yet the suffering continues. Salem's evil and malice choke the past, present, and future. Hope is dead. I have to get back, back to the past. Samurai Arc."**

"Holy crap..." Neptune said.

"Well, that's depressing as hell." Coco groaned.

"He's been living for fifty years... but he doesn't look older than twenty." Yang said.

"He's been alone for fifty years." Sun said. "Honestly, if that was me, I'd go crazy."

"Poor Jaune..." Ruby said.

"Jaune... what has happened to you." Pyrrha said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"His eyes look dull." Ren observed.

 **It was a clear night and Jaune was sitting next to a fire he made. He had just finished cooking a rat and was starting to eat it when he started seeing something in the fire. The figure took the form of his father in terrible shape.**

" **Father?" Jaune asked surprised.**

" **Why? Why didn't you return?" His father asked back sadly.**

" **Father, I..." Jaune started to speak until his father cut him off.**

" **We waited for so long, but you never came back."**

"Okay. This is a little dark." Blake said.

"What does his father mean he never came back?" Ren pondered.

"I think we'll find out soon." Weiss said.

" **No, Father! Salem destroyed the way home!" Jaune exclaimed.**

 **The fire seemingly started to intensify. "Everything is dead! Everything is gone! You've forgotten your purpose!" Jaune's father shouted. His father's head became more demonic along with a few other heads that suddenly appeared, looking angry. "YOU'VE FORSAKEN US!" They all started screaming incoherently at Jaune.**

"AAHHH!" Nora screamed jumping into Ren's arms, trembling heavily. She was scared of what was on the screen.

"HOLY SHIT!" Velvet shrieked equally scared, jumping into Coco's arms.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Ruby screamed.

"What the hell are we witnessing right now?!" Sun shouted.

 **Suddenly, Jaune looked in another direction and saw a greed-blue eyed figure that seemed to be wearing armour was standing on a hill staring directly at him, causing him to scream loudly. "AAAHHHH!" Jaune then got on his motorbike and sped off toward a destroyed village.**

Ruby would be in awe seeing Jaune's motorbike if she wasn't just scared out of her mind. Yang slowly pulled her sister into a hug to try and comfort her.

Blake and Pyrrha struggled to keep tears from falling down their faces.

Velvet was starting to cry. She actually had a crush on Jaune, and didn't like seeing him suffering like this. She wanted him to be happy, live life with his smile, and have her as his wife living a happy life together. Velvet's face started turning bright red

Weiss was having just as hard a time as Velvet. She had been so cold to the blonde knight, mistreating him just for seemingly existing, yet she saw him suffering gravely. She wanted to reach through the screen to touch his cheek, comfort him, apologize for everything she'd done, give him a chance with her, and maybe, just maybe, have him happy with her. The thoughts caused her to blush slightly.

 **Jaune was hiding in a broken down Bullhead, sweating profusely from being hunted by a new enemy: The Daughters of Salem. He'd lost his weapons, most of his clothing, and was honestly, a little scared. Suddenly, he heard a voice talking to him.**

"Oh, not again." Ruby groaned.

"He probably has some form of PTSD." Blake deduced.

" **Time to end it, don't you think." The voice said.**

" **Never. I've been doing alright on my own." Jaune responded.**

" **When you've had Crocea Mors, but now its gone."**

" **I've been doing fine without it."**

" **Good for you, and what will you do when Salem finds you and figures out you don't have your weapon?"**

" **Salem doesn't know, and she hasn't shown herself in years."**

" **Who cares anymore! There's no way home! There's nothing to fight for!"**

"Well, if that's not depressing, then I don't know what is." Yang joked trying to lighten the mood, but failed.

"Yang, not the time." Ruby said seriously.

"Jeez." Yang groaned.

"This is getting darker by the minute." Coco said.

"Ditto." Ren agreed.

"Jaune..." Weiss said quietly.

" **There's no more honour. Come to think of it, the only honourable thing to do is..."**

" **Quiet!"**

" **NO! I WON'T SPEND ETERNITY IN THIS FORSAKEN WORLD!"**

" **What do you want from me?"**

" **I want it to end. Aren't you tired? Wouldn't it be great to be free of from all of this? Our family is waiting for us. They want you to join them."**

Hearing that made everyone wide-eyed. They figured out what Jaune's psyche wanted him to do.

"Oh no. Fearless Leader..." Nora breathed.

"Jauney..." Velvet said as she was starting to tear up again.

"Oh, Jaune..." Pyrrha cried.

"Why, Jaune..." Weiss said tearfully.

"I knew Jaune had confidence problems, but this is going way too far..." Coco said, afraid of what Jaune might do.

Ruby started crying again, along with everyone else.

After a few minutes of crying, they all finally started to calm down.

 **Jaune looked out of a hole in the ship, seeing the armoured figure again and a small tomb of sorts.**

" **There." He said.**

" **You'll never make it! They'll get you!"**

" **I'll make it."**

 **Jaune started running and hiding in various places to avoid fighting the Daughters of Salem, but they always seemed to find him. When he was finally cornered by one of the daughters, he fought back but something happened. After he bashed the daughter in the head, he grabbed her weapon and slit her throat killing her.**

"Oh my god!" Yang screamed.

"He just killed someone!" Sun shouted.

"He didn't do on purpose!" Ruby defended. "He was defending himself!"

 **Jaune's facial expression switched to astonishment and regret. He didn't know that those pursuing him weren't grimm.**

 **He instantly groaned in pain from realizing he'd been stabbed. He placed explosive fire dust in parts of both walls, causing the structure to explode and collapse just as Jaune fell into the river.**

"Jaune!" Weiss and Pyrrha cried.

"Damn it, vomit boy! Don't die!" Yang screamed.

"Jaune..." Blake said quietly.

"This got incredibly dark all of a sudden." Coco stated.

 **Weiss was walking around in a cemetery looking for Jaune, as she had been looking for him all over the place since he disappeared without a trace. After a minute of walking around, she found who she was looking for.**

" **Samurai!" Weiss called, relief washing over her seeing that Jaune was okay, but her small smile quickly faltered when she noticed a sword right next to him. "Jaune?"**

 **She looked and saw the armoured figure walking up to her.**

" **You may witness, but you cannot proceed any further." The figure said.**

" **Witness what?" Weiss asked slowly.**

" **The end." The figure announced.**

He's going to commit seppuku." Ren said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else shouted in fear.

 **Five spiritual figures appeared out of five tombstones. "Great warriors of past, I welcome you. This warrior has failed his purpose and has accepted his fate." The figure said unsheathing his sword.**

 **Weiss's eyes went wide upon hearing the figure saying Jaune was going to kill himself. Jaune grabbed his sword, getting ready to commit suicide.**

"Don't do it, buddy!" Sun shouted.

"Don't kill yourself, vomit boy!" Yang cried.

"Jaune! No!" Blake screamed.

"Fearless Leader!" Nora screamed.

"Jauney!" Velvet cried out.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha shrieked to the heavens.

 **Weiss started running to Jaune to stop him. "STOP!" She shrieked. However, the figure backhanded her into a tombstone.**

" **This does not concern you. There is no hope." The figure said.**

"That's not true, you bastard!" Coco shouted.

"There's always hope!" Ruby cried.

"Why is this guy trying to get Jaune to kill himself!" Velvet and Weiss exclaimed.

" **You're wrong. Hope lives everywhere. I've seen the places you've touched, the people you've helped. You saved them all." Weiss said attempting to dissuade Jaune.**

"Go, Weiss!" Ruby cheered.

"Keep him alive, Ice Queen!" Nora and Yang shouted.

"I'm going to try to keep myself alive as well." Weiss said.

" **Enough!" The figure shouted moving to attack her. Raising its sword, the figure swung at her, but she dodged the attack, but she slipped and had to use another tombstone to block another sword slash.**

 **The figure then moved back to Jaune. "Hope and love are just fleeting sentiments. Your failure is real. You must face the consequences or continue to bear the guilt of your dishonour for all eternity." The figure said trying to get Jaune to kill himself.**

"OH, FUCK YOU!" Velvet shouted loudly.

"That's a horrible thing to say!" Weiss, Pyrrha, Ruby, Yang, and Blake shouted angrily all at once.

"I'm hating this figure!" Sun shouted.

"Same here." Neptune agreed.

" **Don't listen, Jaune! I've seen the people you've helped. They're all happier and better because of you. Most importantly..." Weiss was cut off when the figure moved to attack her again.**

" **You proved to me there was way more to me that I never knew! You made me way more than what I was!" After a couple of minutes of dodging attacks, the figure managed to grab her. "The hope you gave me saved my life!" She shouted. The figure then threw her into yet another tombstone.**

"How OP is this guy?!" Nora exclaimed.

"Apparently, very." Ren answered.

" **Death follows in your wake. Men, women, children." Hearing the figure mention children caused Jaune to grit his teeth. "Yes. All those children dead because of you!"**

"Oh, shut up, you prick!" Neptune shouted.

"Stop trying to guilt Jaune into killing himself!" Coco cried.

"Fight back, Fearless Leader!" Nora cried.

"Jauney!" Velvet cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't die, Jaune! Don't leave me! You're important to us! I-I-I LOVE YOU, JAUNE!" Weiss shouted at the top of her lungs, causing everyone except Ruby to stare at her for a minute before returning their gazes to the screen.

" **No! The children live! You saved them!" Weiss shouted.**

 **The figure was pissed off that Weiss kept trying to bring Jaune out of his suicide. Moving again to her again, the figure actually intended to kill her this time. "NO MORE WORDS!"**

"WEISS!" Ruby cried.

"You better not die on us, ice queen!" Yang shouted with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want two friends dying in the same scene!" Pyrrha shouted.

 **Weiss saw her death flash before her eyes. However, just as it looked like she was about to bite the dust, a loud clashing noise was heard. She looked up and saw Jaune standing in front of her blocking the figure's attack.**

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted happily.

"Fearless Leader is back, baby!" Nora cheered.

"I knew he could do it!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Yay, Jauney!" Velvet cheered, tears still in her eyes.

"Thank you, Jaune..." Weiss said quietly.

 **Jaune's eyes had their resolve renewed from Weiss's words. He blocked another slash, and proceeded to slash the phantom figure, defeating it. Seeing this, the five spirits went back into their tombstones.**

 **Jaune then looked at Weiss. "I uh... like your hair, and dress." He said awkwardly, making Weiss smile at him.**

The screen went dark and the room lit up, letting the viewers spill their thoughts.

"Well, that was a lot." Neptune said.

"That was so dark." Blake said.

"I'll admit, I was fucking scared seeing this one." Yang admitted.

"I was terrified that Jaune was going to kill himself." Ruby groaned.

"You're not the only one, Ruby." Pyrrha groaned.

"He managed to get out of it though, and save Weiss." Neptune said.

"Yeah, so that's a plus." Sun added.

"Yeah." Yang said forming a teasing grin. "So, Ice Queen. You gonna tell us what that was a few minutes ago?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Yang." Weiss said while blushing.

"Come on. We all clearly heard you say 'I love you, Jaune'. So why the change in attitude regarding him?" Yang asked, teasing her teammate.

"After the last alternate version viewing, Weiss and I had a little heart to heart chat to cheer her up." Ruby answered.

Pyrrha shot a glare towards Weiss. Now she was sure she would have to be more assertive to get her man.

"Let's watch the next one." Sun said, hoping that the next one wasn't as dark.

 **Hello, everyone. I hope you like me bringing Velvet, Coco, Sun, and Neptune into the story. This chapter took two days to write, but I did it. For those who want Remnant's Heroes, don't worry. I am working on that fiction. As always, please let me know what you think in the comments as well what fiction besides Remnant's Heroes you want to see made in the comments as well. Also, If you have an idea for a fiction you want me to write, leave a name, plot, and a couple OC ideas in the comments.**

 **Rwby x Transformers (Dustformers)**

 **Overwatch x Transformers (Can't think of a name)**

 **Overwatch (Solaris Saga)**

 **Rwby Cinema (Multiverse Version)**


	7. Rwby Hero 6

**Hello, everyone. Centurion here with another chapter of Arc Theory. Now, this chapter might be a little shorter or longer than the other ones. I'm really sorry that I took so long with this one. I've been working on Remnant's Heroes. Please let me know what you think in the comments.**

 **Inspiration: Big Hero 6 The Series**

"Man. That last one was dark as hell." Sun stated.

"Let's hope the this one isn't that bad." Ren said.

"Don't jinx it, Renny!" Nora exclaimed.

"Please don't." Pyrrha partly pleaded.

"I never thought I'd see Jaune that down to almost commit suicide." Blake said, still a little shaken from what she just saw.

"I guess that's because from all the bullying he recieves." Weiss deduced.

"But you saved him, Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed hugging her tightly.

"By the skin of my teeth, and almost being killed by a phantom." Weiss reminded.

"So, shall we all agree to be nicer to vomit boy." Yang said.

"Aye!" Everyone shouted.

At that moment, Centurion walked back into the room. **"So, what did you think of the first dark version of Jaune?"** He asked.

"It was a little scary." Velvet shuddered.

"It's something I definitely won't forget." Ren added.

"It showed us a whole, different side to vomit boy." Yang continued.

"A depressing, almost suicidal side." Neptune said, shuddering a little himself.

"It brought Jaune into a new light." Weiss said quietly.

 **"Now, maybe a lesson you all can learn is that Jaune Arc isn't just a ball of sunshine and smiles. Everyone has their limits, even Jaune."** Centurion said. **"Now I hope you all can deal with this one."**

"Is this one as dark as the one we just saw?" Coco asked.

 **"No. This one is lighter in tone."** Centurion answered, causing everyone to sigh in relief. **"But that doesn't mean this one isn't dark. In this one, Jaune is already dead, for about a year..."**

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

 **"That's all I'm gonna say about that part. Another thing that I can say is that Ruby, Yang, Blake, Sun, Ren, and Nora are a six-person team, stopping bad guys. You'll have to watch the screen to find the rest out for yourselves."** Centurion said as he walked out of the room again as the screen lit up.

 **Big RWBY Six were chasing down Mercury Black in a shipyard. So far, Mercury had been able to avoid and evade the attacks of Yang, Blake, Ren, and Sun. Now it was just Ruby and Nora chasing him.**

"Look, Ren! It's us!" Nora cheered.

"I can see, Nora.: Ren said stoically.

"I'm still reeling from the fact that Jaune's actually dead in this one." Pyrrha groaned, tearing up a little.

"It'll be okay, Pyrrha." Weiss said patting her back.

I can't believe this prick just evaded us." Yang groaned.

 **Nora and Ruby were just about fed up with the chase. Thus, they used their combined attack 'Shockflower'. Ruby shot a round out of her sniper-scythe, in turn Nora shot an electrically charged grenade, hitting a shipping crate, creating a minute electrical field as a side effect, slightly paralyzing the gray-haired teen.**

"Yeah!" Ruby and Nora cheered, high-fiving each other.

'Nice one, Rubes!" Yang shouted happily.

"Good move." Ren added.

 **"That wasn't swell at all." Mercury groaned.**

 **"You're coming with us." Nora said.**

 **"Let's wrap this..." Ruby said but cut herself off when she saw a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, 17-year old man wearing armor just standing on one of the shipping crates.**

 **"Jaune?" Ruby asked quietly and hopefully.**

"So, he's not dead?" Yang asked a little confused.

"I thought Centurion said he was dead." Coco said.

"I'm not understanding what's going on." Velvet said.

 **However, Jaune said nothing and just stood silently for another good minute before turning around and leaving Ruby and Nora shocked.**

 **"How did Mercury get away?" Sun asked.**

 **"Well, you shouldn't feel bad. He does have lasers in his jacket." Ren said.**

 **"No, Nora and I thought we saw...something." Ruby said trailing off.**

 **"Don't worry, Rubes." Yang comforted. "We'll get him next time. As they started walking away, Ruby took one last look at the shipping crate that Jaune supposedly stood on. Seeing him there seemed impossible.**

"Yeah. Don't worry, Rubes." Yang comforted the same way.

"Thanks, sis." Ruby said.

"I'm just wondering if we're ever gonna get some background on _how_ he died." Sun said.

 **Ruby felt like she was losing it. She knew Jaune was dead, yet she saw him outside her classroom in the day, and outside her garage in the evening. She decided to follow him this time, ending up in a haunted house. "Hello?" She asked out loud.**

"Yeah. That's right, dunce. Let anyone know you're here." Weiss remarked sarcastically.

"Hey, can you blame me?" Ruby asked, trying to defend her other. "She just saw someone who's supposed to be dead."

 **Suddenly, the door closed by itself. She walked around, a little freaked out. "Come on. I thought I just saw..." She stopped when she saw Jaune standing with his back to a table, two chairs, and a crystal ball.**

 **Her eyes widened at the figure. "Hey there, Ruby." He said with a smile.**

"What the hell?!" Neptune shouted.

"Centurion told us that Jaune was dead for reals." Sun said. "How is he standing there right now?"

 **She was too shocked to say anything at first. "This is impossible!" She screamed.**

 **"Come on. Nothing's impossible, Ruby." Jaune said.**

 **"How? How the hell are you here?" Ruby asked, still shocked.**

 **"Well, I could ask you the same thing. How are you here when I know that Yang would never let you out this late on your own?" He asked.**

 **"Well, I was working when you showed up, so I just..."**

 **"You snuck out?"**

 **"No! I-I left."**

 **"Without telling her where you were going? It's good to see that things really haven't changed. Still the same old Ruby."**

 **At that point, Ruby broke down in tears and ran to Jaune, hugging him tightly. "I missed you so much, Jaune!" She cried.**

 **Jaune hugged her back just as tightly. "I missed you too, shining rose." He said, crying himself.**

Everyone except Neptune let out a collective "Aw" at the scene while Ruby blushed as red as her cloak.

"That's adorable!" Nora squealed.

 _"That should be me Jaune is hugging."_ Pyrrha and velvet thought while putting on smiles on the outside.

"I know this goes against my big sister senses, but that is just so cute." Yang admitted.

 **Soon, they got to talking about life, how things were going at Beacon, how everyone else were doing, and about other stuff in general. A normal conversation between the two.**

 **"So, I've been keeping Crocea Mors."**

 **"Ruby, you have so much ahead of you. Don't waste looking after my useless weapon."**

 **Ruby's eyes widened. There's no way that Jaune would call Crocea Mors useless. She got up, tears welling up in her eyes again.**

 **"What's wrong?"**

 **"There's no way you'd ever call your weapon useless. Who are you really? Why are you doing this?"**

 **"Doing what?"**

 **"Pretending to be Jaune."**

 **"I don't know what you're talking about.**

 **"The kenitiscopes. Digital imaging lenses."**

 **"Lenses?" Suddenly, a fire symbol appears on Jaune's left eye. "My, my, Ruby Rose. You are a clever little rose." 'Jaune' said in a femenine, seductive, sultry tone sporting a sinister smile.**

 **"Cinder..." Ruby growled and took the lenses out of her eyes. When she realized it was all an illusion engineered by Cinder, she fell to her knees, crying her eyes out.**

"Okay. What the hell was that?!" Coco shouted.

"That was crossing a line!" Weiss screamed.

"Who would even do that?" Blake asked, disgusted at Cinder's actions.

"How dare she hurt my sister!" Yang shouted angrily, her eyes turning red.

"That act was disgusting." Sun said as he too was disgusted by the act commited.

"Can we hope the next one is not disgustingly wrong in it's actions?" Velvet shuddered.

 **Hello, everyone. Sorry I took so long with this chapter. I've been working on other fictions on and AO3, including Remnant's Heroes. Remnant's Heroes is going to be one of my main fiction projects. As usual, please let me know what you think in the comments.**

 **Rwby x Transformers (Dustformers)**

 **Overwatch x Transformers (Can't think of a name)**

 **Overwatch (Solaris Saga)**

 **Street Fighter (Nega Saga)**

 **Rwby x Street Fighter (Can't think of a name)**


	8. Arc Unleashed Part 1

**Hello, everyone. Centurion here. Here is another chapter of Arc Theory. I'm so sorry that this took so long to get this out, but I updated Rwby Cinema: Multiverse Version. This might be one of the favourite chapters I've ever written. As usual, please enjoy.**

 **Inspiration: Sonic Unleashed**

"Can we please watch a happier version this time, please?" Ruby groaned.

"The way Cinder used Jaune to manipulate you like that was disgusting." Yang fumed.

"So he really was dead…" Nora started crying.

"A line was definitely crossed in that one." Weiss said, disgusted.

"Let's not dwell on that one." Blake said.

"Yeah." Sun agreed. "Let's just focus on the next one."

"I wonder what we're gonna see this time." Coco pondered.

" _I really hope it's something romantic."_ Pyrrha thought to herself with a slight blush.

"Action!" Nora and Neptune suddenly exclaimed.

"Nora, please calm down." Ren groaned.

"L-Let's just w-watch the next one, please." Velvet sniffled.

 **In outer space, outside Remnant's atmosphere, a massive battle fleet was positioned just above the planet.**

"That's what Remnant looks like from space?" Pyrrha asked no one.

"It looks so beautiful." Weiss breathed.

Ruby was not only admiring the beauty of seeing Remnant like that, she was eyeing the fleet that seemed to be on the attack. Yang noticed that her sister spaced out, and put her hand on her shoulder, snapping Ruby out of her spaced out trance. "Hey. You okay?" She asked.

"I'm ok." Ruby replied. "I'm just looking at that fleet and wondering when Jaune is going to show up."

"Yeah" Nora agreed. "I want to see Fearless Leader now!"

"I want to see him kick major butt!" Yang shouted.

"I'm actually thinking back to the samurai version. I want to see him rise up from sadness and defeat the enemy." Sun said.

 **Cinder was sitting on the bridge of her command ship chuckling sinisterly. Suddenly, she stopped and looked out the window, seeing a boy with blonde hair, azure blue eyes, white and yellow knight armor, a sword and a shield standing up on the bow of one of the ships in front of an explosion while sporting a small grin.**

"Hey, look! It's Jaune!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I got to say, he looks good standing in front of that explosion." Neptune admitted.

"His armor makes him look yummy." Coco observed, making her partner sputter a bit. "Oh, don't worry, Velv. You still have a shot with him."

That made Velvet blush a little while smiling. "T-Thanks. He is cute." She said quietly, but unfortunately, a certain spartan heard her and shot her a glare.

" _He's cute?! Jaune will be mine in the end!"_ Pyrrha thought angrily.

"I wonder how the dunce is gonna deal with the fleet." Weiss said a little playfully.

"I am actually wondering how Jaune's gonna do this." Blake added.

 **Panels opened up on the ship Jaune was standing on. Groups of robots rose up. Their weapons popped up on their bodies to target the blonde knight while the ship's guns were moving to also target Jaune.**

"Look out, Jaune!" Ruby, Velvet, and Pyrrha shouted causing the three to look at each other with glares.

" **FIRE!" Cinder shouted, making the ship's guns and the robots to start firing at Jaune, but he started moving too fast for the shots to actually hit him. Once he got close enough to the robots, he took up up sword, starting to slash apart the robots with great speed, all the while sporting a smirk. When one fo the bigger robot s showed up, he took out his shield and bashed one of its feet, making it tip over. More shots failed to hit him, damaging the ship further in the process.**

"Damn! Look at him go!" Yang shouted happily.

"Go, Jaune!" Ruby and Nora cheered.

"He is quite adept here." Weiss observed with a smile.

"Are you kidding, Ice Queen." Sun said. "He's doing awesome!"

"Keep it up, Jaune!" Pyrrha cheered.

"He can't hear you, Pyrrha." Ren reminded.

"He's dodging every shot." Velvet breathed.

"Looks like your crush is dealing damage." Coco whispered playfully.

 **Cinder jumped down into her own robot, proceeding to fire her own shots at Jaune, but he dodged those as well and jumped up.**

" **Why you little…" She growled.**

 **Jaune just kept dodging weapons fire, jumping all over the place. Cinder's robot suddenly fires multiple missiles in an attempt to blast the knight, but Jaune dodged every single one. However, the robot launched one of it's hands and actually grabbed him. Reeling the hand back, Jaune was in Cinder's grasp, a little literally.**

"Oh, no!" Nora gasped. "He's been caught!"

 **Even though he'd been caught, Jaune just smirked, closed his eyes and concentrated his focus. Suddenly, seven colored, diamond shaped gems materialized all around him. "What?" Cinder gasped. A minute later, Jaune changed into what looked like a super form. His entire body was glowing a golden yellow aura, was flying, and his eyes changed to red.**

Everyone in the theatre was shocked at their friend's sudden change.

"Whoa!" Sun exclaimed.

"He's a little bit like me!" Yang shouted proudly.

"Except he's not angry." Blake added causing Yang to sputter and deflate.

"Yeah. He's just focused." Weiss said.

"Go get em, Fearless Leader!" Nora cheered.

 **Cinder decided to flee from the battle. Jaune followed her, tearing through most of the ships of the battle fleet. Explosions were occuring everywhere as the blonde knight was just blasting through the ships, inside and out, decorating space with an array of bright yellow, orange, and red colors along with now destroyed ship parts. By the end of the fleet's destruction, Cinder reached a tubular shaped station. However, once she reached the top floor of the station, Jaune merely burst through the floor seconds later.**

"Awesome entrance!" Yang and Nora cheered.

"You have her now, Jaune." Pyrrha said with a smile. _"You think Jaune will choose you? He will love me forever!"_

"Take her down!" Velvet exclaimed, sending Pyrrha a glare. _"Like Jaune will ever be yours, Pyrrha."_

"What's going on with Pyrrha and Velvet?" Ruby whispered.

"I don't really know, but whatever it is, I don't want to get in between it." Yang whispered back.

" **Jaune Arc!" Cinder shouted. "Look! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I'll turn over a new leaf! I swear! Just give me a chance!"**

" **Well, this is new." Jaune said,, still smirking. "Showing remorse, Cinder? If you played nice, I wouldn't have to break all your toys." All of a sudden "Gotcha." Cinder smirked.**

 **Several similar looking devices popped out of the floor, surrounding Jaune. As Cinder rose up, Purple energy constricted Jaune. He wasn't able to move at all, Seconds later, the gems that gave him his super form were ripped out of his body as he was screaming in pain. As a result of the energy constriction, his armor was destroyed as well.**

"NO!" Everyone in the theatre exclaimed.

"He lost his super form!" Yang screamed.

"His armor's gone!" Neptune shouted.

 **All of a sudden, parts of the station start moving and shifting. Within minutes, the tubular part of the stations open up to reveal a weapon of some sort. Meanwhile, Cinder was grinning wildly. "Oh, I've waited a long time for this! FIRE!" She pressed a button. Using the power of the gems, a massive beam of pure energy shot out of the weapon and hit the planet. In fact, the energy was so strong that it was splitting the world apart.**

"H-Holy shit…" Sun breathed.

"You said it, buddy." Neptune agreed.

"T-T-The world has been split apart." Weiss shuddered.

"Even when seeing the sci-fi versions of Jaune, I never thought that this would be possible." Blake shuddered.

"That is scary." Yang said with wide eyes.

"Why is that grimm emerging from the planet's core?" Ruby asked, shivering a little.

"I don't know, sis." Yang replied.

"I can't believe that this happened." Coco said.

 **Within minutes, black tentacles seeming to be made of energy also, emerged from the planet's core. "Whoa." Cinder breathed as the large being was emerging from the planet's core.**

 **With Jaune, he was struggling to move. He was on his knees, groaning in pain as he tried to get up, but he couldn't with the energy coursing through his body.**

"Come on, Fearless Leader!" Nora cried. "Get up!"

"Oh, Jaune…" Pyrrha cried.

 **However, something was happening to Jaune. His voice was getting a little deeper, claws suddenly protruded from his fingers, making scratch marks on the floor, black fur was covering parts of his body, black veins were popping up everywhere, his shoes had spikes on them now, the sclera of his eyes turned black, his blue eyes turned red, his skin became pale white, his teeth grew a little longer and much sharper, and Beowolf fangs grew out of his mouth. Jaune had been transformed into a human/grimm hybrid and he let out a ferocious roar.**

"What the hell?!" Velvet shrieked jumping into Coco's arms.

"He's been turned into a grimm…" Ruby had tears starting to stream down her face as she just saw her first friend at Beacon get turned into one of the very monsters that she spent day in and day out killing.

"Why'd it have to be Jaune." Weiss said sadly and quietly.

"This is not what I was expecting to see." Blake said, her eyes wide with a little bit of fear.

 **The grimm being that emerged from the world's core was doing the exact same thing. The gems, which were now void of all color except a dull gray were let down onto the floor. "Success! A brilliant success! It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold: 'The entity that was sealed within the planet has awakened!' Now the plan can finally be a reality!"**

 **Jaune finally managed to stand. "You've really...gone and done it this time, Cinder." He growled.**

" **Ah, Jaune. That's a good look for you. Festive. So long, Arc." Cinder snarked as she launched Jaune out into space with the gems, hurtling towards the surface of the broken planet.**

As the screen darkened and the room lit up, people were shocked.

"Well, that was also a thing." Coco said, breaking the silence.

"Poor Jaune…" Velvet sniffed.

"I am not satisfied with that!" Yang shouted, her eyes turning red. "There has to be more to that universe!"

"I agree." Pyrrha said. "There must be more.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Blake said.

"I hope that Jaune's okay." Ruby said with hope.

"He'd better be." Weiss said quietly.

"Guys." Ren said. "I think he'll be alright."

"Well, at least his super form was cool." Nora said, looking at a positive.

"Yeah." Neptune said.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." Ruby said.

 **Hello, everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like Yang said, there must be more of this. If you want this alternate version of Jaune to be continued, let me know. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. As usual, please let me know what you think in the comments.**


	9. RWBY Wars: A New Arc

**Hello, everyone. Centurion here. Here is another chapter of Arc Theory. I know people have requested more Arc Unleashed, but they won't have it this chapter. They will have it though. I'm glad people like this fiction. There will be more fictions coming out from me. This might be another one of my favorite chapters I've written as well as the longest chapter I've written. As usual, please enjoy.**

 **Inspiration: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope**

"Poor Jaune." Pyrrha sniffled. "He was in great pain."

"He was turned into a grimm." Blake shuddered.

"He wasn't able to stop the planet being broken apart." Sun said.

"Thos red eyes, man…" Neptune muttered.

"I really hope he's okay." Velvet said with tears still streaming her eyes.

"That can't be all there is to it!" Yang shouted, her eyes red with tears welling up again. "There has to be more to that version of Jaune!"

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed. "That can't be the end of it!"

At that point, Centurion walked into the room. _ **"What's with all the yelling right now?"**_ He asked.

"We're yelling at the alternate version of Jaune we just saw." Coco answered.

" _ **Ah."**_ Centurion realized. _ **"I'm guessing you guys have just seen Arc Unleashed where he gets turned into a human/grimm hybrid."**_ Everyone nodded. _ **"Well, you're in luck because Arc Unleashed doesn't stop there. Since it was requested a lot, it will continue."**_ Hearing that made everyone breath a sigh of relief.

"That's good." Ren said.

"Good." Yang added. "This isn't ending on a high note."

" _ **Yes, but not now."**_ Centurion said with a small smile. _ **"That will be later. Now get ready for a big one."**_ Centurion then left the room again, leaving the viewers to wonder what they were gonna see next.

"Well, at least that version of Jaune we just saw won't end there." Coco said.

"Agreed." Ren added.

"Then let's see what we've got this time." Neptune said.

"Hopefully, it's something that doesn't involve having Jaune be turned into a grimm." Sun said.

"It probably won't." Ren said. "Remember what Centurion said, that universe will be shown again, but later."

"It's starting."Nora said excitedly pointing at the screen as it lit up again.

 **The Rebel Alliance which was formed by people who regarded the Empire as a sign of tyranny were planning a big attack. Long before this, the Empire were ruling the galaxy with an iron fist of the Emperor, subjugating many planets in the galaxy while the rebels weren't having a good success rate. The Empire essentially destroyed entire civilizations, killing millions of innocent people just to kill a few rebels. Recently, a band of rebels had acquired the technical information to the Death Star, but were swiftly caught up to, capturing Weiss Schnee. Thanks to the efforts of a smuggler named Qrow Branwen, an old man named Ozpin, and a boy named Jaune Arc, Princess Weiss Schnee was rescued from the Death Star, the Empire's planetary battlestation, but not without Ozpin sacrificing himself so that the others could get away. Now, on the far moon of the planet Yavin, the rebellion had just gone over the information provided, and were readying to attack the station to hopefully destroy the Death Star.**

"That's quite a bit of exposition." Blake said.

"Tell us about it." Yang said.

"At least we get to see Uncle Qrow again as well as Jaune." Ruby said, adding her two cents in.

"It said that Ozpin sacrificed himself though." Weiss reminded.

"I wonder what happened when they were in that Death Star." Velvet pondered.

"Well, from what the exposition told us is that Uncle Qrow is a smuggler." Yang remembered.

 **As Jaune was walking into the room, he saw Qrow packing up to get off the planet before the Empire arrived.**

" **So, you got your reward. You're just leaving then?" Jaune asked.**

" **Yeah, I am." Qrow replied. "Even if I didn't, you wouldn't be crazy enough to stick around here, do you." He then tried to make Jaune an offer. "Why don't you come with us? You're not that bad in a fight, we could use you."**

 **Jaune however, was having none of his offer. "Come on. Look around. You know what's about to happen, what they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them."**

"Jaune is right here. From what we've heard, these rebels need all the help they can get against that battlestation." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah. Don't abandon them." Nora said.

" **What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides, attacking that battlestation ain't my idea of courage. It's more like suicide." Qrow said, continuing to pack.**

"That may be true, but it can't hurt to try." Ruby said, getting a little irritated at this other Qrow.

"What's with this Qrow's logic?" Yang asked out loud, also a little irritated.

" **Well, take care of yourself, Qrow." Jaune said. "I guess that's what you're best at, isn't it."**

 **Before he left, Qrow stopped him. "Hey, Jaune. May the force be with you." Saying that made Jaune look back and sport a small smile.**

 **Jaune was continuing to walk under and behind all the fighters when he ran into Weiss with a disappointed expression on his face which she noticed.**

" **What's wrong?" Weiss asked.**

" **Oh, it's Qrow. I don't know, I really thought he'd change his mind." Jaune replied.**

" **Jaune, he's got his own path. No one can choose it for him." Weiss continued softly.**

" **I only wish Ozpin were here." Jaune said softly. Weiss then kissed him lightly on the cheek, resulting in Jaune smiling slightly at the action.**

"Ooohh, Weissy." Yang teased, her grin wide. "Getting warm and cozy with Jauney-boy, are we?"

"Y-Yang!" Weiss stuttered. "Don't be ridiculous!" Pyrrha and Velvet sent the heiress glares which she noticed, telling her to stay away from their Jaune… wait, what?

"It's nice to see you're finally opening up to him, Weiss." Blake said with a small smile.

"Thanks, Blake." Weiss said back.

 **A few minutes later, everything was ready. Jaune, along with many other pilots got into multiple Incom T-65 X-Wing fighters and BTL Y-Wing Starfighters to attack the Death Star. Within minutes, the fighters left the moon's atmosphere, blasting off towards the death star as it approached, orbiting Yavin to take out the moon with the rebel base.**

"Here we go!" Nora exclaimed happily. "The big battle's about to begin!"

"Yeah!" Yang agreed high-fiving Nora.

"Thos ships look amazing!" Ruby gushed.

"They'd better take it out fast." Coco said. "Otherwise, the rebels are going to be blown into space dust."

" _That means Jauney would get blown up with them!"_ Velvet panicked in her mind.

" **All wings, report in!" Red Leader commanded.**

" **Red 10 standing by."**

" **Red 4 standing by."**

" **Red 3 standing by."**

" **Red 6 standing by."**

" **Red 9 standing by."**

" **Red 2 standing by."**

" **Red 11 standing by."**

" **Red 5 standing by." Jaune said.**

" **Lock S-Foils in attack position." Red Leader said. 'We're passing through the magnetic field! Hold tight!"**

 **The pilots were in a little bit of awe as they flew closer to the Death Star. "Look at the size of that thing!" Red 2 partially marveled.**

" **Cut the chatter, Red 2!" Red Leader shouted over the comms. "Accelerate to attack speed! This is it, boys!"**

" **Red Leader, this is Gold Leader! We're starting for the target shaft now!" Gold Leader announced.**

" **You're in position! We're gonna cut across the axis to try and draw their fire!" With that, the X-Wings dove in closer to the Death Star's surface, causing the Empire to fire turbolasers at the fighters. Green laser blasts lit up space with color. However, the fighters were too maneuverable and dodged the shots.**

" **This is Red 5. I'm going in." Jaune announced as he started firing at the metal surface.**

" **Jaune! Pull up!" His friend Sky shouted on the comms. Jaune did just that. "Are you all right?"**

" **I got a little cooked, but I'm okay." Jaune replied.**

"What's Sky doing here?" Coco asked, puzzled.

"How are he and Jaune friends in this?" Nora asked.

 **Within the Death Star, Lord Deimos was walking down the hallway while the alarms were blaring. He was suddenly approached by a commander. "We count 30 rebel ships, Lord Deimos, but they're so small they're evading our turbolasers." The commander said a little panicked.**

"That's what you get!" Sun cheered.

"This proves that bigger doesn't always mean better." Weiss added.

"Blasphemy!" Nora and Coco shouted.

" **We'll have to destroy them ship to ship. Get the crews to their fighters." Deimos commanded.**

" **There's a fire on the right side of that deflection tower." Red Leader announced.**

" **I'm going in. Cover me, Sixer." Sky said.**

" **I'm right with you, Red 3." Sixer said. The two X-Wings opened fire on the damaged tower, making it explode.**

" **I've got a problem here." Sixer said.**

" **Eject." Sky said.**

" **I can hold it." Sixer retorted.**

" **Pull up!" Sky shouted.**

" **No, I'm alri!…" Sixer didn't get to finish as he was hit by a stray laser blast, destroying his fighter, killing him instantly.**

"Oh no!" Nora shouted. "We lost one!"

"So, there are going to be casualties in this." Ren observed.

 **The rest of the fighters kept dodging the turbolasers. Jaune started firing at the Death Star's surface again, taking out a couple of the smaller turbolasers.**

 **Back on the planet, the people working on the ground detected enemy signals approaching fast. "Squad Leaders: We've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters heading your way." A tactician warned.**

"Crap." Coco said.

" **My scope's negative. I don't see anything." Jaune said.**

" **Pick up your visual scanning! Here they come!" Red Leader shouted.**

 **Behind the rebel ships, several SFS Tie Fighters were closing in on them fast. Red Leader was able to see one of them closing in on Red 11.**

" **Watch it! You've got one on your tail!" Red Leader warned.**

 **Red 11 tried to outmaneuver the Tie fighter, but it was still on him. "I'm hit!" Red 11 shouted. In the end, Red 11 was shot and destroyed by the enemy fighter.**

"There goes another one!" Neptune shouted.

"They're starting to lose people left and right now." Pyrrha observed.

" **Sky, you've picked one up. Watch it!" Jaune said.**

" **I can't see it!" Sky shouted back in panic. The Tie Fighter was behind him shooting at him. "He's on me tight. I can't shake him."**

"I honestly can't believe I'm saying this, but watch out, Sky!" Yang screamed.

"Same here. I'm a little shocked." Weiss admitted.

"Yeah." Blake said, her eyes a little wide.

" **I'll be right there, dude." Jaune assured. Soon enough, Jaune got right behind the enemy fighter. It took a minute, but Jaune finally got a lock on the Tie fighter and fired, destroying the fighter.**

"Nice shot, vomit boy!" Yang cheered.

"He seems to be a pretty decent pilot." Ren said.

"Fearless Leader also saved someone in the process." Nora added.

" _That's my knight."_ Pyrrha thought.

" **Several fighters have broken off from the main group." Deimos said. "Come with me." Two Imperial pilots left with Deimos.**

" **Watch your back, Jaune! Watch your back. Fighters above you coming in." Base 1 back on the planet warned. Pretty soon, Jaune was under attack from an enemy fighter. He got it, but it wasn't serious. Jaune was still under fire from the enemy fighter until Red 2 got right in front of it and destroyed it.**

" **Thanks, Sun." Jaune said.**

" **No problem." Sun said back.**

Neptune looked at his friend. "You're in this too?" He asked.

"Looks like it." Sun replied smiling.

Suddenly, he enveloped in a hug by Nora. "Thank you for saving Fearless Leader!" She exclaimed.

"N-No problem." Sun gasped.

" **Red Leader, this is Gold Leader. We're starting our attack run." Gold Leader said as he and two other Y-Wings started diving down. While this was happening, Deimos was heading out in his special Tie Advanced X-1 along with two Tie Fighters to destroy the rebel fighters.**

"That's not good." Ruby said, worried about the rebels.

"Relax, sis. The Empire has only taken out two of their guys." Yang reminded.

"You've been keeping count?' Blake asked.

" **Stay in attack formation." Deimos ordered.**

" **The exhaust port is marked and locked in." Gold Leader said. Soon, the three Y-Wings were under fire from guns placed at the end of the trench. "Switch all power to front deflector screen."**

" **How many guns do you think, Gold 5?" Gold Leader asked.**

" **I'd say about 20 guns. Some on the surface and some on the towers." Gold 5 responded.**

"That's a lot of guns." Neptune said.

"You don't say." Coco said sarcastically.

" **Switch to targeting computer." Gold Leader said. Suddenly, the targeting computer switched on, covering only one eye, showing the distance to the target.**

" **Computer's locked. Getting a signal." Gold 2 said. Suddenly, the guns stopped firing. "The guns. They've stopped."**

" **Stabilize your rear deflectors. Watch for enemy fighters." Gold 5 advised.**

" **They're coming in. Three marks at 210." Gold Leader observed. As it turned out, it was Deimos and the two Tie fighters with him entering the trench.**

"Looks like the big guy wants to play." Coco said.

" **I'll take them myself. Cover me." Deimos said.**

" **Yes sir." The two Imperial pilots obeyed.**

 **It didn't take long for Deimos to lock onto a target and start shooting, hitting and destroying Gold 2 effortlessly.**

"No! Gold 2 is down!" Velvet cried.

"There goes one." Sun said.

" **It's no good. I can't maneuver." Gold Leader panicked.**

" **Stay on target." Gold 5 said.**

" **We're too close." Gold Leader continued.**

" **Stay on target." Gold 5 repeated.**

" **Loosen up!" Gold Leader finally shouted before being blasted to pieces in an explosion, forcing Gold 5 to exit the trench.**

"Damn it." Yang said.

" **Gold 5 to Red Leader. Lost Tyler, Lost Hutch. They came from behind." Gold 5 managed to say before being destroyed himself.**

"Great. There goes Gold Squadron." Ruby said, throwing her hand in the air.

"Well, the trench run is woefully predictable." Pyrrha said/.

"Yeah. There is that." Sun added.

 **Back in the Death Star, another commander walked up beside Governor Watts. "We've analyzed their attack sir, and there is a danger." The commander informed. "Should I have your ship standing by?"**

" **Evacuate? In our moment of triumph?" Watts asked back, offended that the commander would even suggest such a thing. "I think you overestimate their chances." He answered overconfident.**

" **Red Leader, this is Base 1. Keep half your group of range for the next run." Base 1 ordered.**

" **Copy, Base 1." Red Leader responded. "Jaune, take Red 2 & 3\. Hold up here and wait for my signal to start your run."**

 **Soon, Red Leader and two other X-Wings were in the trench under the exact same volley of laser fire. "This is it." Red Leader said.**

"Attempt two!" Nora exclaimed in a dramatic fashion.

" **We should be able to see it by now." Red 4 said.**

 **Then, exactly like last time, the guns stopped firing. "Keep your eyes open for those fighters." Red Leader said.**

" **There's too much interference." Red 4 said. "Red 5, can you see them from where you are?"**

" **No sign of any… wait. Coming in .35." Jaune answered.**

" **I see them." Red Leader observed. A minute later, he activated his targeting computer. He was closer than Gold Squadron. "Just hold them off for a few seconds."**

" **Close up formation." Deimos ordered.**

" **Almost there." Red Leader said slowly. However, the enemy fighters caught up to them rather quickly and Deimos already took out Red 7.**

"Come on!" Nora shouted. "Get there faster!"

"I don't think he can." Pyrrha said.

"He can't maneuver either." Blake added. "The space is too small."

" **Almost there." Red Leader said a little slower.**

" **Let loose. They're right behind me." Red 4 panicked. "I can't hold them." Within minutes, he was also destroyed.**

"He's out of time!" Weiss screamed.

"He has to make the shot!" Velvet partially shrieked.

 **However. At that moment, Red Leader reached the target and shot his Proton Torpedoes. "It's away!" He shouted. He flew out of the trench.**

" **Did it hit?" Sun asked.**

" **Negative. It didn't go in. Just impacted on the surface." Red Leader responded. Soon, his starboard engine was hit by Deimos. "Red 5, 2 and 3, I just lost my starboard engine. Get set up for your attack run." That was his final order before being shot again and sent plummeting onto the surface.**

"Red Leader!" Nora, Yang, and Ruby screamed.

"Great." Coco said exasperated. "Only three ships left."

"Jaune, Sun, and Sky." Ren said.

" **Sky, Sun, let's close it up. We're going in, we're going in full throttle." Jaune said.**

" **Right with you, boss." Sun responded.**

" **Jaune, with that speed, will we be able to pull out in time?" Sky asked.**

" **It'll be just like Beggars Canyon back home." Jaune said.**

"Here's Jauney's turn in the trench." Coco said.

"Let's see how he does." Sun said.

"Hey! You're in there too." Neptune reminded.

 **With that, the trio dove into the trench to succeed in this mission. "I can't really see the exhaust port." Sun said. "Are you sure the computer can hit it?" As they were traveling down the trench, the guns stopped firing yet again. Seconds later, Deimos and the two other fighters were right behind them.**

" **Fighters! Coming in .3!" Sun announced. The fighters were closing in faster than before. One of the two escort pilots hit Sun.**

"Oh no!" Neptune shouted. "You've been hit!"

" **I'm hit!" Sun shouted. "I can't stay with you."**

" **Get clear, Sun. You can't do any more good back there." Jaune said.**

" **Sorry." Sun apologized as he flew out.**

" **Let him go." Deimos ordered. "Stay on the leader."**

" **Hurry, Jaune. They're coming in much faster this time. I can't hold them." Sky panicked. "Hurry up, Jaune. Quick!" He shouted before being turned into space dust by Deimos.**

"No!" Velvet cried. "Jaune's all alone now!"

"This Deimos fellow is going to shoot him down!" Nora screamed, tears threatening to fall down her face. "I wanna break his legs!"

" **I'm on the leader." Deimos said.**

 **In a couple of minutes, Jaune activated his targeting computer. "Use the force, Jaune." Ozpin said in his mind. "Let go, Jaune."**

" **The force is strong with this one." Deimos noticed.**

" **Jaune, trust me." Ozpin said. Jaune then switched off his computer. Base 1 noticed this immediately. "Jaune, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?" Base 1 asked.**

" **Nothing. I'm alright." Jaune answered. However, the Death Star had finally cleared Yavin and the moon was in range. "You may fire when ready." Watts ordered. "Commence primary ignition." They ordered. The Death Star was preparing to fire.**

"They've got target lock." Ren said, worried for the rebels.

"Come on, Jaune! Save them all!" Ruby cheered on.

"You can do it, buddy!" Sun shouted as the screen.

 **It took a little longer than last time, but Deimos was ultimately able to get a lock on Jaune. "I have you now."**

"Crap! He's got a lock on him!" Nora exclaimed, scared.

"Move out of the way, Jaune!" Weiss screamed.

"Jauney!" Velvet cried.

"I can't watch!" Ruby shrieked covering her eyes, but was still watching through her fingers.

"No, Jaune!" Pyrrha cried. "Don't die!"

 **Just as Deimos started firing at Jaune however, one of his escort fighters was destroyed. "What?" He asked.**

"Who shot the fighter?" Yang asked, wanting to know Jaune's savior.

"We're about to find out." Blake replied.

" **YAHOOO!" Qrow shouted as he flew the Millenium Falcon to shoot the other enemy fighters.**

"Uncle Qrow comes in to save the day!" Yang cheered.

"I knew he'd come back!" Ruby cheered along with her sister. "That's our uncle."

"Your uncle's earned badass points in my book." Coco said happily.

"Same here." Nora smiled.

"I'm so happy Jauney's okay." Velvet said quietly to herself.

I'll say it. Your uncle was cool just now." Weiss said with a smile.

" **Look out!" The remaining escort fighter shouted as he knocked Deimos out of the trench, destroying himself in the process.**

" **You're all clear, kid! Now let's blow this thing and go home!" Qrow shouted.**

 **Jaune did just that, firing his proton torpedoes, both of them going into the target. Minutes after that, Jaune, Sky, a Y-Wing, and Qrow flew out of the Death Star's range. Something happened, though. Instead of the Death Star firing, it was destroyed in a massive explosion, killing all of the Imperials on it.**

"YEAH!" Everyone in the theater cheered.

"Now that's what Fearless Leader can do!" Nora shouted happily.

" _My knight saved the whole galaxy!"_ Pyrrha exclaimed with fireworks going off in her head.

" **Great shot, Kid! That was one in a million!" Qrow cheered.**

" **Remember, the force will be with you, always." Ozpin said again. The four remaining ships headed back to the moon for the celebration that would surely follow.**

The theater lit up and everyone started clapping from the awesomeness they had just seen.

"Now that was truly awesome." Yang said in awe.

"Looks like Jauney boy just saved the entire galaxy." Coco smirked, nudging her partner in the side.

"That was honestly one of the most awesome alternate versions of Fearless Leader I've ever seen." Nora said happily. She was also in awe.

"It felt really good to see Jaune do something that heroic." Weiss admitted.

"He saved everyone." Blake said with a smile. Jaune definitely had courage, that's for sure.

"Seeing that makes my happier for what we're going to see next." Pyrrha said, her admiration for the blonde knight only increasing.

"The space battle... that might be the best one I've seen, and I was apart of it." Sun gushed.

"Damn! I'm jealous of you right now." Neptune pouted.

"What's next, I wonder." Ren pondered.

 **Hello, everyone. I've had this chapter in my head for a while now, so I just had to get it down. For all those wondering about Arc Unleashed, don't worry. More Arc Unleashed will be happening. For this one, I wanted to do a chapter of one of my favorite older sci-fi films. I hope people like it. As usual, please let me know what you think in the comments.**

 **A/N: Stay on target.**

 **A/N: Deimos is an OC that is going to be in one of my fictions. I'm also making a list of fictions I want to put out here. So, be on the lookout for any new material from me: Centurion Maximo.**


	10. Bio Booster Armor Arc

**Hello, everyone. Centurion here. Here is another chapter of Arc Theory. This one is going to be a bit weird as this chapter is based off a UK version of a japanese anime. Be prepared to read some weird yet awesome stuff. As usual, please enjoy.**

 **A/N: This chapter is a weird one. Be prepared. If you want to know what this is based off of, go to YouTube, search up "The Guyver UK Version", and the first result there should be named "The Guyver UK Version Ep 1 Genesis".**

 **Inspiration: The Guyver (UK Version) Episode 1: Genesis Of The Guyver**

"Man, that last one was amazing!" Ruby shouted.

"Are you kidding? Fearless Leader was awesome!" Nora cheered.

"I still can't get over the fact that he saved the entire galaxy." Neptune said.

"In my opinion, that was one of the best ones ever." Sun complimented.

"Don't forget Uncle Qrow coming in to save the day!" Yang cheered.

"Good job, Jaune." Blake said quietly.

"Even Ice Queen was starting to get cozy with Jauney-Boy." Yang teased.

"Y-Yang!" Weiss stuttered while blushing. "I-I did nothing of the sort!"

Pyrrha was giving the heiress dark glares. _"You won't seduce him, Weiss! Never!"_ She thought.

" _He'll never crush on you ever again, Ice Queen!"_ Velvet said in her head.

At that moment, Centurion walked back into the room. _**"By the looks on your faces, you liked the one you just saw."**_

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Is the next one awesome?" Nora asked excitedly.

"You have to give us a hint here." Velvet said.

" _ **Well… this one isn't bad, but it's weird."**_ Centurion said slowly.

"What do you mean by weird?" Pyrrha slightly growled.

" _ **You'll have to see for yourselves."**_ Centurion said. He didn't leave the room this time and instead pulling up a chair. Everyone rose their eyebrows.

"You're not leaving?" Blake asked.

" _ **I feel that I need to be here to explain a couple things in this one."**_ Centurion said.

"Fair enough." Coco agreed.

"It's starting up." Ruby said.

 **Jaune and his best friend were just hanging out in the forest when suddenly there was an explosion almost close to the duo.**

" **What the hell?!" Jaune shouted.**

" **Whoa!" Sun exclaimed.**

 **The duo stood in confusion when suddenly a circular object was spinning toward them at high speed. "Look out!" Sun shouted, shoving the blonde knight and himself out of the way just before the object hit the ground.**

"Looks like Jaune and Sun are best friends in this." Ren said.

"So I'm his bestie again." Sun observed, remembering the awesomeness of the last alternate version of Jaune.

"What was that object though?" Velvet asked out loud.

Centurion kept himself quiet to make sure he didn't spoil anything for this version.

 **Back in the city of Vale, a phone was answered. "Boss. We lost the objective. The uncompleted Zoanoid had an explosive. It killed itself."**

" **Where is the unit?" The man answering the phone asked.**

" **We recovered one, but it was damaged."**

" **There were three missing units. Three. Find them all. Immediately."**

" **But, Mr. Watts…"**

" **Is there a problem?"**

" **Grekel was injured in the explosion. He's lost his transformation ability."**

 **In the same forest, a tall, bipedal, olive green monster with a single horn protruding from it's head was roaring maniacally with a bleeding eye.**

"What is that?!" Neptune shouted.

" _ **That is a Zoanoid."**_ Centurion answered.

"Zoanoid?" Weiss asked confused.

" _ **Genetically engineered monsters that can disguise themselves as people, and the soldiers of the Chronos Corporation: The antagonists for the series that this is based on."**_ Centurion said.

"Ah." Everyone understood.

"Genetically engineered monsters…" Ren pondered on that.

"What is the Chronos Corporation?" Blake asked.

" _ **The Chronos Corporation is kind of like the SDC, but completely bad. They not only have the power to create Zoanoids, but they also have a company branch everywhere in the entire world, and they're highly influential."**_ Centurion explained.

" **He's useless to us. His brain's been damaged. Now he's crazy and wants to massacre the entire team." The soldier explained.**

" **You idiot! You incompetent moron!" Mr. Watts shouted. "Your team can eliminate Grekel on it's own! You have permission to transform! Remember, we can create Zoanoids at any time, but not the units. It's imperative that you recover them." He then hung up.**

" **Is there a problem?" Another person in the same room as Mr. Watts asked.**

" **It's only a minor inconvenience, but don't worry, I'll recover them." Mr. Watts replied.**

" **Of course I trust you. I want to believe it so" The man with the purple business suit holding a wine glass spoke. "Even the head of the Vale Branch is a fool." "Mr. Watts."**

" **What is it?"**

" **I wish you the best." The man said.**

"I know the man with the moustache! It's Arthur Watts!" Weiss suddenly exclaimed. "He was once one of Atlas's top scientists, but was banned by the scientific community because he was performing unsanctioned experiments!"

 **Back in the forest, Jaune and Sun were looking at the circular object which seemed to have some sort of medal in the center.**

" **This might be related to the explosion." Sun hypothesized. "What do you think happened up on that mountain, Jaune? Where did this thing come from? Jaune! I don't think you should touch that."**

"I'd listen, Jaune." Yang said.

 **Jaune picked the object anyway out of curiosity.** _ **"This must be part of something that blew up, but what is with what's inside? It looks like some kind of creature."**_

" **Jaune! This thing could be some kind of explosive." Sun theorized, making Jaune drop it, but trip and plant his face onto the medal in the center. Suddenly, the material inside the object started spinning around. Jaune leaned closer again when something happened. Suddenly, the object burst into a mass of purple tentacles, latching onto him.**

"No, no, no, no, no! Bad, bad, bad, bad!" Velvet shouted.

"Don't look, Rubes!" Yang screamed, covering Ruby's eyes quickly.

"What the hell?!" Neptune exclaimed.

"What's going on?!" Nora shouted, a little scared.

"This thing better not be doing what I think it's doing to Jaune!" Yang exclaimed worried.

"What's happening to Jaune?!" Weiss shrieked.

"Why am I getting ideas for a novel from this?" Blake thought to herself

 **A couple minutes of the mass of tentacles latched onto him, Jaune didn't know where he was going and jumped into the lake while Sun just watched the whole thing and couldn't do anything to help his best friend. He fell to his knees screaming his name. "JAUNE!"**

"I hope he's okay." Pyrrha said quietly.

"This is getting strange." Coco admitted.

"What's happening to Jaune?" Velvet growled to Centurion.

" _ **Ssshhh. We're getting to the good part."**_ Centurion said excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

 **While Sun was still trying to figure out what the hell happened, the soldiers of Chronos along with the Zoanoid Grekel cornered him. As they moved closer to Sun, asking about the unit, he started screaming in fear.**

"Get out of there, buddy!" Neptune shouted.

"I still don't understand what the good part is." Nora said.

 **Suddenly, just as Grekel was reaching for Sun, something emerged from the lake, but it didn't look human. As it walked closer to the group, they got a clearer look at what had emerged. It was light seafoam green with purple on the inside, some kind of blades on its arms, a horn reaching a little to the back of it's head, a piece of metal at the waist, the medal on its head. It looked biomechanical amor.**

Centurion sported a wide smile while everyone else's jaws had dropped to the floor.

"What the hell is that?!" Yang shouted, astonished.

" _ **That is the Guyver."**_ Centurion replied happily.

"Guyver?" Ren asked.

" _ **An alien Bio-Booster armor of incredible power."**_ Centurion said.

"I will say this, it looks badass!" Coco exclaimed.

"I'll say." Yang added. "I'm digging the blades on it's arms."

"Is that thing Jaune?" Blake asked.

"Seeing as how he isn't with Sun, that's a good guess." Pyrrha said.

 **Sun didn't know what it was. He was shaking in fear still.**

" **What the hell is that?" One of the Chronos soldiers asked as the Guyver was walking toward them, making Grekel step back in fear. "I can't believe Grekel's scared of him." The didn't stop the Zoanoid as he clasped his hands together to try and crush the Guyver's head.**

"Oh, no!" Everyone but Centurion shouted in panic.

 **However, that didn't happen as the Guyver instantly proved to be more powerful as it took Grekel's arms, twisting and breaking them, exposing bones, making the monster cry out in pain.**

"That's it, Fearless Leader!" Nora cheered.

"Of course she's enjoying this." Ren and Pyrrha groaned.

 **Grekel tried attacking again, but the Guyver grabbed his head, restraining him, and ultimately snapping his neck, killing him, and letting his body fall to the ground. This made the Chronos soldiers panic and run away, except one. "Men, wait! We must recover the units to accomplish this mission!"**

"Nope! You get no help!" Nora shouted.

"This armor is incredible." Weiss breathed.

Ruby on the other hand was fangirling over the Guyver. "That's amazing! I want this armor! Or at the very least be able to replicate it! Imagine me with a Guyver! It would be awe…" She didn't get to finish as Yang covered her mouth. "Breath, Rubes. Just breath." She said slowly. One minute later, Ruby had calmed down.

" _ **What cowards. Who is he? There should be no one who can create Zoanoids except for Chronos. I will kill him myself."**_ **The now lone soldier said in his head.**

"Yeah. Good luck with that." Nora said grinning.

"What makes you so sure Jaune can take this guy down, even with the Guyver?" Neptune asked the ginger bomber.

"Please." Nora retorted. "Jaune can wipe the floor with this one guy."

 **The soldier took off his helmet and suddenly transformed into as light brown Zoanoid with two large bulges on its shoulders, green eyes, and a beak-like mouth. "I am Vamore. I am not as weak as Grekel." It announced.**

"You were saying, Nora." Yang said.

"Ok. He may have a little trouble." Nora said.

 **The two bulges on Vamore's shoulders opened up revealing two lasers that immediately fired at the Guyver to demonstrate his power.**

" **Oh, no! A laser weapon." Sun observed.**

" **It's a bioweapon which automatically targets my opponent." Vamore said. "Whatever powers you have, you cannot win."**

"Come on!" Yang shouted. "He has lasers in his shoulders!"

"Yeah! How is that fair?!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

 **The Guyver then opened up it's chest, revealing two lasers of it's very own, surprising the Zoanoid. "Lasers?" Vamore asked himself shocked. After charging, the Guyver's lasers shot two bright blue beams of energy at Vamore disintegrating him.**

"That..." Yang said.

"Was..." Coco continued.

"AWESOME!" Ruby, Nora, and Velvet screamed.

 **The Guyver then turned it's attention to Sun, who tried to flee until it spoke. "Sun?" It asked.**

" **Jaune?" Sun asked back.**

" **What-What's happened to me?" Jaune asked again, looking at the destruction caused.**

" **You've become something awesome, Jauney-boy." Coco said.**

"Agreed." Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, Velvet, Nora, Sun, and Neptune said.

" **You are Jaune. I don't believe it." Sun breathed.**

 **Jaune chuckled. "What's the matter, Sun? You're talking like I'm some kind of monster or something."**

" **Jaune." Sun said holding a little mirror, showing his best friend what he had become.**

" **Oh. Oh, my body. My body. I have become a monster." Jaune said in fear, hoping he was wrong. "No. No. AAAAHHHHH!" He started screaming not in pain, but in fear. Suddenly, the Guyver seemed to detach from him, glowing a bright blue and disappearing into the lake.**

" **What was that?" Jaune asked.**

" **It was unbelievable." Sun answered. "Whatever it is, it's dangerous."**

" _ **Well, what did you guys think of that one?"**_ Centurion asked.

"It was definitely weird." Weiss said.

"It was good though." Sun added.

"The Guyver…" Ruby breathed.

"That armor is amazing." Velvet said, drooling a little over the armor.

" _ **Well, I'm glad you liked that. Now why don't I leave you guys to get ready for the next one."**_ Centurion said getting up and leaving the room.

 **Hello, everyone. I hoped you liked this chapter. This chapter was a little difficult to write, but I did it. The reason this chapter a little long to get out is because i've been writing down the fiction ideas I have in my head which I'll hopefully get to. As usual, please let me know what you think in the comments.**

 **A/N: If you could have any bio-armor, what would it be?**


	11. Special Announcement

Hello, eveybody. Centurion Maximo here. The reason I haven't posted and/or updated anything today is because it's my birthday today, so I spent the day just chilling. I plan to get back to wirting very soon. However, I have quite a few ideas I still want to put out because I love writing for you people. I'm glad people like my stories and some are even willing to submit their OCs for me to use in some of my stories. I'd like to thank everybody for their support. I wouldn't have made it this far without your support and belief in me.

* * *

Stories I'm working on:

Arc Theory

Battle Beasts

Dustformers

Remnant's Heroes

Rwby: Battle For Remnant

Rwby Cinema: Multiverse Version

Rwbymon: Battle Tournament

Shadow's Light: New Path

Street Fighter: Uprising of NEGA

Teens Forever, Titans Together Season 1

Titanformers

Stories I want to post

Overwatch: SOLARIS

Rwby: The Legend Begins (Rwby x Bionicle Crossover)

(Rwby x Titanfall Crossover)

* * *

Hello, everyone. So, now you all know what I want to put out there. What do you want to see? Is there anything you want to be written? If you have ideas of your own you want to show me, please leave me characters and plot.


	12. Winds of Change

**Hello, everyone. Centurion here. Here is another chapter of Arc Theory. I'm sorry I've taken a while to upload new chapters, but I'm going through a little bit of a hard time right now as well as update all my fictions. However, this chapter may be a little shorter than others. It's different somewhat because it's something from Lego.**

 **Inspiration: Lego Ninjago Season 6 Episode 1 Winds of Change**

The viewers were still talking about Jaune as the Guyver. Ruby and Velvet were the most obvious, gushing over the bio-armor. Yang and Nora were cheering the Guyver killing the Zoanoids with relative ease. The others weren't really talking so much as thinking about the strangeness that is the Guyver.

"This makes me wonder if we're gonna see something dark again." Ruby said worried.

"What do you mean, Rubes?" Yang asked.

"Well, remember the samurai version we saw a few viewings ago?" Ruby reminded, bringing up the dark, suicidal version of their friend.

Everyone groaned at remembering that version of the blonde knight. That was probably the darkest one they've seen.

"I tried to forget that one." Velvet shuddered.

"At least this one had him in awesome armor." Nora said.

Centurion walked into the room. _**"Did you like Jaune as the Guyver?"**_ He asked.

"It certainly was interesting." Blake voiced.

"Moreso cool though." Nora added.

"I liked the fight." Yang fist-pumped.

"I want a Guyver!" Ruby exclaimed.

 _ **"Well, get ready for this next one as it is a little dark."**_ Centurion slightly grimaced.

"How dark?" Ren asked.

 _ **"Again, you'll have to see for yourselves."**_ Centurion said as the screen lit back up.

 **It was a dark, cloudy evening. RWBY, NPR, and SN were spending the day trying to sell flyers for Sensei Ozpin's tea farm while Jaune was checking out some disturbance at the museum.**

"Tea farm?" Ren asked intrigued.

"That's the first time I've ever heard of something like that." Weiss said.

"We're helping Ozpin out so it should be fine." Blake said.

"What we're doing sounds boring while Jaune is checking out a disturbance at a museum." Yang complained.

 **They used their powers to sell more flyers which was working at first, but then a strange wind seemed to rob them of their powers.**

"Wait, what?" Nora asked suddenly.

"Our semblances... gone?" Ruby whispered worriedly.

 **When they got back, they tried to explain the situation to Ozpin when the wind suddenly picked up again. A lone figure was walking in this wind. Ozpin looked out into the darkness and saw they figure reveal itself to be Jaune, but wearing some kind of pale blue armor along with his usual green garb.**

"Whoa..." Coco breathed. "Who knew he looked good in green."

"Yeah." Velvet agreed quietly.

"Wait. Something's not right with fearless leader." Nora pointed out. "He looks serious."

 **"It's Jaune!" A customer exclaimed.**

 **"I know that wind. That's not Jaune." Ozpin said.**

"What does he mean _"That's not Jaune?"_ " Sun asked.

"We're about to find out." Weiss said.

 **"Step aside." Jaune said in a strangely deeper voice.**

 **"Jaune! What's wrong with you?!" Nora ask/shouted.**

 **"I want a word with your master." Jaune said, ignoring Nora's question.**

 **"Whoa! Fearless Leader's gone through puberty again. What's gotten into him?" Nora asked.**

 **"I can sense a foreign entity has taken control of his body. believe the question is not what, but who's gotten into him." Ren said, answering Nora's question.**

"What?!" Pyrrha, Velvet, and Ruby shouted.

"Something's controlling him?!" Weiss screamed angrily.

 **"Whatever beef you have with Ozpin, you have with us! Give us back our friend!" Yang demanded.**

"Go, me!" Yang cheered.

 **"Jaune" merely cracked his neck and let out a sinister chuckle.**

 **"How are we** **supposed to fight a friend?" Sun asked.**

 **"Let me show you!" The entity within Jaune roared as the blonde hair turned to jet black, blue eyes turned deep red, skin turned white, strange sigils appeared under his eyes, and a menacing green-black aura manifested around him and he ran towards the group, unleashing a strong wind, knocking them to the ground.**

"What the hell?" Coco asked.

"This is creeping me out." Ruby said shaking a little.

 **The entity laughed darkly. "Great. We don't have powers, but he does?!" Nora exclaimed. They all rushed in to attack him, but the possessed Jaune just dodged and counterattacked all their moves and knocked them back down.**

 **"We may not have our powers, but we still have our training!" Sun exclaimed as he ran towards his opponent, only for said opponent to release a gust of wind to SLAM the monkey faunus into the wall.**

"Ooohh." Sun winced.

"That was a hard hit." Neptune said.

 **"So, not only does he have powers, but he can control the wind too?!" Nora exclaimed.**

"Apparently." Coco said.

"Why isn't Jaune fighting this entity back?!" Velvet screamed.

 **"Take the truck! Get them out of here!" Ozpin shouted as the customers and Glynda ran to the vehicle. Back with the battle, Ruby brought out her new shurikens for quick damage.**

 **"Shrikens? Cute. Try this on for size." 'Jaune' used the wind to break the windmill, throwing it the ground, once again knocking the group down and blowing open the door where Velvet was.**

"Okay. We're getting our asses kicked here." Yang admitted.

"This entity is definitely strong." Blake said.

"What else will he do?" Weiss pondered.

 **'Jaune' walked into the tea shop. "Get out!" Velvet demanded.**

 **"Go stock some shelves before you get hurt." 'Jaune' retorted. Grabbing her weapon, she took a battle stance. "I'll take you on!"**

 **"Velvet, no! It's me he wants." Ozpin said.**

 **"Not you, just your father's staff." 'Jaune' specified.**

"Why does he want Ozpin's staff?" Ruby asked.

"I have a feeling we'll find out." Ren responded.

 **"I see you've found the Allied Armor, but I haven't seen you summon any of your friends." Ozpin said.**

 **"Your pathetic students haven't given me a reason to." 'Jaune' taunted gesturing to the group outside.**

"Oh, bad move, buddy!" Yang cracked her knuckles.

 **"Hey! Nobody calls me pathetic!" Yang shouted, sending a shot at 'Jaune', but he used the wind to send it right back at her. Seconds later, he began fighting Ozpin. After a brief scuffle, the staff fell to the floor, rolling a bit, revealing three symbols. When Ozpin saw, he was astonished. "There's a secret message engraved on the staff."**

"Whoa." Nora said.

 _"What do those symbols mean?"_ Ren thought.

 **"At last. It's..." 'Jaune' didn't get to finish as Velvet kicked him into a shelf.**

 **"Let's go!" Ozpin said and the two ran out.** **The group got to the _Destiny's Bounty_ in time and took off, everyone but Yang. She was holding the possessed Jaune back while her friends got away.**

"Yang! What're you doing?!" Ruby screamed at her sister.

"What's it look like, Rubes?" Yang retorted, pointing at the screen.

 **"The staff's getting away! Let go of me!" 'Jaune' demanded.**

 **"Not until you give back Jaune!" Yang demanded back. The entity growled until for a few brief moments... "Yang..." The voice of the real Jaune said.**

 **"Jaune?" Yang asked hopefully.**

 **"Help me." Jaune begged before the entity took back control. Suddenly, Yang was snatched up by the _Destiny's Bounty's_ anchor. 'Jaune' used the wind to try and pull the ship back down, but they used the ship's boosters to escape. "NNNOOOOO!" 'Jaune' shouted to the sky.**

"I like the ship." Weiss said. "Nice design."

"So, Jaune is in there after all." Pyrrha said sadly. "He's fighting it."

 **Once they were away, it was tie to get some questions answered. "Spill the beans, Ozpin. What the hell just happened back there, and what happened to our friend?" Ruby asked.**

 **"Yeah, Ozpin. What was that?" Blake added.**

 **Ozpin sighed in defeat. "You all were not my first star pupils. There was one before you." He admitted, making the group all gasp. "Morro. The Master of Wind."**

"Morro?" Blake asked.

"What kind of name is that?" Yang added.

"Where is this Morro from?" Weiss asked.

 **The screen then cut to black.**

 **"So, how did you like that one?"** Centurion asked.

"Why did Jaune have to get possessed." Velvet said tearing up.

"It's weird to hear Ozpin had another student before us." Ren said.

"How will vomit boy get out of that one?" Yang questioned.

"That was interesting." Blake said.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. Arc Theory is back in action. I've seen Lego Ninjago (Excluding the movie) and season 6 is one of my favorite seasons, with Loyd being possessed by Morro. I think it was one of the most unique seasons of Lego Ninjago. Now, yes, a couple things are changed here, but that's because I wanted them to change.**

 **Now, next chapter is going to continue a chapter I already wrote and got a lot of requests to continue. As usual, please let me know what you think in the comments.**


End file.
